I Miss You
by crazy-wee-cat
Summary: Edward comes home, he misses Bella too much. But what happens when he gets there and Bella has left home, leaving him a letter, telling him something he doesn't want to hear? Where is she? Is she even alive? And will Jacob help, or just make things worse?
1. The letter

I miss you

Safe in the fathers hands

My own fanfic about New Moon. I think it's a bit different from the other ones, well the ones I have read. I'm sorry if it really sucks, but I wanted to make my own interpretation of what would have happened if Bella hadn't gone cliff-diving. This story has been buzzing around in my head all evening, and I'm the type of person who will be thinking about it for weeks if I don't write it down. So thats what I'm doing.

Anyway, I do not own Twilight or anything, the music belongs to Vannessa Carlton. I like this song, and think it fits.

Please review, as usual!

EPOV

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'cause every thing's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

_Living in your precious memory_

_'Cause I need you_

_And I miss you_

I walked down the street that I knew so well. Sometimes I wished that memories would fade, but I didn't really want this one to. I had always loved this street, with the greenery, and Bella's smell mingled in with the scent of fresh, moist air, along with freshly cut wet grass. Her scent was faded a little, but I wasn't too sure why. I didn't dwell on that thought too much though. I was eager to see her, excited. I was also anxious that she would be angry. Would she hate me now? She definitely had reason to, after what I had done. I was truly a horrible person to leave her, to lie to her. I hoped I didn't come back to find she had moved on totally, and had a new boyfriend. I would be happy for her, of course, but I would not like it one bit.

I sighed and pushed these thoughts away. I was almost at the house. I got there, and stood in front of the place so many memories lurked. It looked...different. The paint was paler. There was no old van outside, and the cruiser was there no longer. The windows were a little dirty, and slightly clouded. She couldn't have left? No, no. Definitely not. They were just out for the day, maybe gone over to La Push to see the Blacks. I knew that Charlie was friendly with Billy, and Jacob was only a little younger than Bella.

Yes, that was it, they were just out. I tried to persuade myself this. It _was _true! It _was_! But if this was the case, why was my heart telling me different?

I decided it wouldn't be too bad to go up to her room...just to remember. I climbed up and through the window easily, just like old times. The window was wide open...almost as if she was still waiting for me to come. Maybe...maybe she hadn't moved on. No. She will have been fine without me.

I looked around the room. It was empty. It shocked me. The carpet was hoovered_, _wiped clean of every single crumb, every last one. The bed sheets were smooth, without a wrinkle. Her desk was wiped clean. There was nothing on it at all. The bookshelves had no more books. And dust layered every surface. And in the corner, in the corner, there lay a stereo. A stereo that had wires sticking out of it in odd directions, clearly unhealthy. I walked towards it slowly, and realised that it had been pulled out of her dashboard. It was scratched as if somebody had tried to pull it out without any tools. I fell to my knees and wept, tearlessly, and shamelessly.

I cried for what must have been hours, as the sun had crept lower and was now in that annoyingly awkward stage, where it hurts your eyes. Well, not mine obviously. But it did get a little annoying.

I got to my feet, and figured that it was no use just sitting here. From the house, I ran, to the place I had parked my car. Out of sight. And then I drove, fast. I drove to Port Angeles. I knew that if any of Bella's old friends knew where she was, then they would be here.

First I went to the small cinema there, to see if anybody was wondering about. I couldn't see anyone I recognised, but maybe they were all inside. I wandered around the town, searching through people's minds for a description of any kind of one of my old class mates. None. I almost broke down again. And then, as a last resort, I decided to go down to the cinema again. There was obviously a showing just finishing, and my heart almost stopped (figuratively) when I saw them. There was Mike, Lauren, Jessica, Tyler, Ben and Angela. I couldn't believe it.

I stepped out behind them, and called out in a soft voice.

"Mike."

He turned around automatically, hearing his name. So did Jessica and the others. They all stared, open-mouthed at the sight of me. I could hear the thoughts going through their heads, which mainly consisted of "Oh my gosh. Edward Cullen."

"Um, hi." said Mike, being the first one to close his mouth and regain his composure. "I, uh, haven't seen you around in a while."

"No. I've been out of town." I winced at his casual thoughts.

"Yeah..."

"So, I was just wondering if you would know where I would find Bella? I went to her house, but nobody was in."

"Um, she moved Edward. A few weeks ago. She went a bit crazy. She became friends with that boy, Jacob Black. But Bella, I don't know what got into her. And then one morning she just didn't come into school. Chief Swan said she left. He died a last week."

Shocked, I stared at him. "Do you know where she went?" I asked, as calmly as I could manage.

He shook his head. "No. Maybe you should ask Jacob Black. As I said, they got really close."

"Thanks, Mike. I'll, um, see you around."

"Yeah...see you."

I walked away.

"You guys go on ahead. I want to talk to him. I'll meet you later on at the restaurant."

I turned around to see Angela coming towards me.

"Hi." she said quietly.

"Hey," I said.

"I thought you would like to know, I have Jacobs phone number, if you want it."

"Thank you. Very much."

We swapped the number, and I started to feel a little more hopeful.

"There is something else." she told me.

"Yeah?"

"Before Bella left, she gave me a letter, and said that if you ever came back I was to give it to you."

"Really?" I said, hope lighting up my eyes.

"Yes. Um, here you go."

She handed me a crumpled bit of paper.  
"Thank you. For everything. I'll, see you around, I guess."

"Yeah. Bye Edward."

I opened the letter.

_Dearest Edward_

_I miss you. Every day I miss you. I want you back, but I know it is not possible that you will come back, and I just have to learn to accept that. I'm leaving Forks now, because I know that you will not come back. I don't even know why I'm going to give this to Angela. I just thought, that maybe, maybe, you would come back...eventually. Jake said that he would look after me, but now, well he doesn't want me any more. I figured that if he didn't want me, and you didn't want me, I might as well leave. Without either of you, my life is not worth living. I talked to Charlie last night, and he told me he wanted to send me to a Mental Asylum. I will not go. Never. No chance. Anyway, I have a plan. I am going to leave home, and he can't_ _stop me. Everyone will just think I have moved. If you do ever read this, then I will be dead. _

_You can thank whatever kills me for finally doing it, and getting me out of your life forever._

_I am sorry for this one last moan._

_Please say sorry to Alice for me. Tell her I miss her, and I will always miss her._

_And Edward, finally, I love you. I have always, and will always._

_Love Bella._

"No." I whispered. "No, Bella, no!"

No way. She couldn't do this. When had she sent this letter? Could there still be hope? Deep in my heart, I decided that there was no way she was dead. No way at all.

I pulled out my mobile, and phoned the only person that could give me a lifeline right now. The only one who could save me. I phoned Jacob Black.

Well, I hope you liked the first bit!

Firstly, just to explain, a few of the words I use are different from the American.

For instance, "hoovered" means "vacuumed", and a "mobile" is a "cell phone". Sorry if I confused anybody, but I prefer to write in my own words rather thank American, as it's easier.

Please review, tell me what you thought!

I wondered if I was going to fast, but if I had it my way then we would be at the end of the story already...so tell me if I'm going to fast, as I normally have problems with that!


	2. Bella

Firstly, can i just thank you for the reviews! I've never had such a fast response! It made me very happy!

As usual, I own nothing whatsoever. Gutted, I know. Wish I did.

Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter, and please review.

_Making my way down town_

_Walking fast, faces passed_

_And I'm homebound_

_Staring blankly ahead_

_Just making a way_

_Making my way_

_Through the crowd_

_And I need you_

_And I miss you_

BPOV

I got into my car, pulling my small bag with me. The bag was, of course, just a pretense, like most things about this journey. I wound down my window, and Charlie looked up at me, the rain blurring him slightly.

"I'll miss you Bella." he said quietly, "You don't need to go. I didn't mean it...Jacob will come round. Please, just stay here."

"No dad. There's no point. And anyway, I need to get out of Forks. I need to...breathe some new air. Kind of...wake up, if you get me." I said, thinking up an excuse.

"Where are you gonna go?" he asked

"Alaska."

"Why would you go there?"

"Well, Forks has grown on me, whatever I may say. I don't think I could stand any heat at the moment. And besides, it sounds like fun."

"It's a long drive, honey."

"I know dad. I'll survive."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too dad. But I have to go. I'll see you sometime, okay?"

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye dad. Love you."

I drove off, and said goodbye to my home. Except it wasn't my home anymore. I had no home now. Not without him. When he left, he took a part of me, and I can hardly live without that part. Jacob had begun to fill it up, but now he hated me, and wouldn't even talk to me. So I was giving up. After all, what in earth or beyond did I have to live for? Yeah, thats it. Nothing. Not one thing at all. I left a letter with Angela for him. I don't know why I did it. Over the last while after my birthday, I wrote letters to him, telling him how much I missed him, and begging him to come back.

But it was no use.

He would never read that letter, and if he did, then he wouldn't care. Alice might. Unlike him, Alice _did _care about me.

I wondered why it was Alaska I wanted to go to. Maybe it was because I wanted to be close to something related to him when I died. Yes, that was it. He had once told me that another coven, one just like them, lived in Alaska. And I had no idea where the...Cullens...were, so the Denalis were the closest I could get to them.

I sighed. Months ago, my life had seemed so perfect. And then my birthday...it had ruined everything. People say that you can never have so much of a good thing. Maybe people are right. Because I don't have him any more. The hole in my chest ripped open again, and I had to stop by the side of the road, so I could regain control of myself.

It was a long journey to Alaska. I stopped at a motel overnight, but got up early to drive again. When I was finally in Alaska, I wondered where I would go. I didn't know Alaska well at all, I had never been here. But I was determined to die one way or another, I just didn't know which way this was going to happen yet.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a huge lorry came speeding towards me. I stared, my mouth wide open. There was nothing I could do. There was nothing I wanted to do. I heard myself scream as the lorry hit my truck head on, I bounced back, but then flew forward, straight into my front window. My head hit it, hard. I could feel my arm bleeding, something had cut it, probably some glass or something.

I could feel myself fading away, I was dying, I knew it. I was suddenly blissfully happy about it.

But then, I felt cold fingers on my arm, feeling my pulse. A cold whisper in my ear. Cold arms, carrying me out of my truck, out of the accident. And I blacked out totally.

I hope you liked it!

Can I just explain, that I have no idea about distances in any part of America at all, so some (or probably most) of my information may be faulty. Such as the distance to Alaska. I have absolutely no idea how long it would take to drive there...

I know it was just a short bit, but I wanted to have it in!

By the way, if this chapter is really bad, it might have something to do with the fact I am writing this while sitting in my bed at 7:51 in the morning...

Please review as usual! Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers!


	3. Transforming

So here is some more up!

I think I am really getting into this story now, which is always good!

I own nothing, no songs, no books, no characters, nothing. Which is really rather upsetting.

Anyway, please review! I love reviews, I practically live off them! :)

Thank you all for all the wonderful support so far! It's been really, really great!

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._

EPOV

"'Lo?" said a dull, tired voice.

"Hello, is this Jacob Black?" I asked, trying to be polite.

"Yeah...who are you?"

"I am Edward Cullen." the other end went totally silent. This was going to be hard, I could tell. "Jacob?"

"Freaking parasite." he muttered.

"Um, yeah." I was going to ask how he knew, but this was hard enough already.

There was silence again. And then-

"_How could you do that to Bella? You flippin' bloodsucker! You practically killed her! In fact, you might have actually, seeing as I have absolutely no evidence to prove she is still alive! Where are you? I want to kill you, you absolute – you absolute -"_

He seemed lost for words.

"I know. I deserve all this. But Jacob, I need to find Bella."

I could hear him taking a deep breath. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I gave up trying to stay away. I came back to find her, but she's moved, and she left me a letter...do you know where she went?"

"Look Edward. I hate you, lets just get that straight. But Bella is gone, you just have to deal with this. I think she killed herself okay?"

"No." I said.

"It's your own fault." he said harshly.

"I know...but I will find her. If it's the last thing I do."

"Just get off my phone, bloodsucker. I hate your frozen guts, okay? You ruined my best friend."

The line cut.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose. This was _not _good. Where would she go? Where? I needed to find out, I needed to find her! I ran to my car at human speed, and jumped in. Once there, I sat, kneading the wheel softly with my fingertips. Think, Edward, _think!_

I suddenly wondered if she had gone back to Phoenix. Or maybe Jacksonville? Both were possibles. I should try them both. I would go to Phoenix first, as I knew where her house was there. I would have to do that at night though...This was going to be hard.

I pulled out my phone, and quickly booked a flight to Phoenix, for today. As soon as it was booked, I was speeding to the airport.

I landed in Phoenix at night, which was extremely lucky for me. I ran to her neighbourhood, glad once again for the cover of darkness.

There it was. Her house. I didn't even bother to go in, her scent was there, but it was months old, probably still there from the incident with James.

"Off to Jacksonville, then." I muttered to myself, and ran off into the night.

***

BPOV

_And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall_

_Into the sky_

_Do you think time_

_Would pass me by?_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

_Tonight._

Gradually, I could feel myself coming back to consciousness. I didn't like consciousness, though. Apart from the obvious, that is, there was no Edward, there was actually more. This hurt. This was absolute _agony_! Somebody had lit a fire, inside my very body! Except, it was hotter than any fire I had ever heard of, and it was _in me_! I kept myself totally tense, wanting to scream, knowing that if I tried, it would be the loudest scream I had ever made. But I kept myself under control. I still stayed rigid, wondering if I was alone. If someone was with me, did they know the battle that was going on inside me? This pain, that was not only to do with the fire, but also to do with one vampire who had killed me inside, and now I wasn't allowed to die physically as well?

The fire should have been killing me! There was no way I could survive this! What was happening? Why wasn't I dead yet? _Surely _the fire should have burned me to death by now? But, no, I was definitely still alive.

I concentrated on other things. My hearing was getting better, sharper. I could hear things. I could hear somebody breathing from underneath me. And then, what was that? Somebody walking upstairs. I heard them come to wherever I was, and whisper in my ear. They asked me if I could hear them. I didn't move, I knew I couldn't break my control. I suddenly wondered why I was so desperate to stay totally still, but I could not come up with any answers. I tried to concentrate on the person breathing downstairs. It worked.

But slowly, I wanted to just scream, to get away from this unbearable torture, just to let myself go vocally. But I didn't. And just when I thought that it could get no worse, the pain grew stronger, now focusing on one point, my heart. It was sucking the pain out of my fingers, and my toes, gradually all the pain was going straight to the centre point. The pain was so strong, I never knew such pain existed. Surely it couldn't, surely! And then, my heart beat it's last, went dead, and the pain was gone.

And I opened up my eyes, to see what my new life was like.

The first thing I saw was a roof. I could see every tiny, little detail, every spec of dust. I could hear, everything. I could hear people talking downstairs, birds singing outside. I could swear I heard a mouse squeaking from it's hidey-hole.

And then I became aware of something else. There were people breathing in the same room I was in. I stood up, but instead of slowly, like I was used to, I flew up, in one gracious, fast movement, going at an inhuman speed. It was crazy! I found facing me, where a coven of vampires. All with golden eyes. So this was them. The Denali's. I had found them!

Well, what do you think? Please tell me!


	4. Bella, what's wrong?

I seriously thought I had lost this bit. I was writing it, when my eeepc crashed (that's what I write the stories on, it's basically a mini laptop), I almost cried, I hadn't saved it. But Jed (thats the computers name) had saved it without telling me. I'm so happy.

Anyways, I own nothing as per usual.

Tell me what you think!

BPOV

_It's always times like these _

_When I think of you_

_And I wonder if you ever think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong_

_And I don't belong_

The Denali's were nice. They pretty much adopted me into their coven. They treated me exactly like one of them. They made me smile sometimes. Just sometimes. I loved them, not like I loved the...Cullen's...but I still did love them. They accepted me just the way I was, something that humans normally failed to do. And they explained everything to me. All about vampires. They told me that they were impressed with me, apparently I had self control like they had never seen before. Before, this would have made me proud, but nowadays I hardly felt anything.

They also ignored the fact I was depressed all the time. Not in an uncaring way, but they knew that when I wanted to talk about it I would. They had no idea why, Kate had actually asked once, but I didn't tell her. I _couldn't _tell her. He had moved on. I should be doing that to.

So it was one day, when we were all sitting in the lounge. The baseball was on, but nobody was really watching it. It was more for background noise. It reminded me of that day when James, Victoria and Laurent came. I remembered how _he_ had been so protective back then. It was strange how quickly his emotions had changed. I had thought he loved me. But maybe he never did. He had always been a good actor. I was thinking about that, that day. So I was more depressed than usual. I didn't put my intake into the conversation, but I listened, trying not to wallow in my depression.

"You know who we haven't seen in a while?" Tanya said suddenly.

"Who?" asked Carmen.

"Carlisle and his coven." my head snapped up, my stomach suddenly full of butterflies. If I had still been human, my face would have been tomato-red.

"No, we haven't...I think they have too much on their minds at the moment." said Kate quietly.

"True." Carmen said.

"But of course Bella doesn't know the Cullens yet! They must come at some point, so you can meet them!" Tanya grinned at me, completely ignorant of my sudden tension.

"Bella, the Cullens are the only other coven that we know of, that are like us. Who only drink animal blood."

I nodded pretending this was totally new to me. I hoped they wouldn't say _his _name. I didn't think I would be able to stay totally calm if they did.

"There is Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and of course Edward." said Tanya.

The hole in my chest ripped open.

"S'cuse me for a second." I choked and ran upstairs. I flung myself onto my bed and sobbed tearlessly onto it. I gradually managed to regain my composure, and there was a knock on the door.

"Bella? Please open the door." It was Carmen. She knocked again when I didn't answer.

I got off the bed, and opened the door.

"Can I come in?" she asked me quietly.

I held the door open for her. She came in and sat on the bed. She gestured for me to do likewise. I did.

"So." she said

"So..." I said, pretending to sound slightly confused.

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Nothing." I said. Carmen raised her eyebrows.

"There is something wrong."

"No there's not."

"Don't insult my intelligence, Bella, I'm not that stupid. Seriously, I _wish _Edward was here. He would know what was wrong."

I almost broke down again at the mention of his name.

"Bella, listen, you can trust me. I thought you knew that."

"I _do _know that."

"Then why won't you just tell me? You know I won't tell anyone."

I tried to think up an excuse.

"Because everyone downstairs is probably listening, and I'm not all that desperate for them to hear. I don't want _everyone _to know."

"But they'll find out eventually."

I shrugged stubbornly. She sighed theatrically.

"Everyone who is listening downstairs, please go hunting or something so that you cannot hear what Bella is going to tell me." she called.

There was much groaning from underneath us, but they left. Great. I had no excuses now.

"Okay." she said. "Spill."

I was silent. I didn't really want to tell her. I wasn't actually sure why, maybe because she would want to fix it, and it was impossible to fix. I didn't know. But there was actually a part of me that _did _want to tell her. To actually share my burden a little bit, almost like I did when Jacob was still my friend.

"Okay." I said. "Okay, I'll tell you. But please, just promise me you won't tell them."

Carmen smiled, and nodded. "Sure."

"And you won't try to fix anything?"

"No..." she said, sounding slightly confused.

I sighed. "Okay. Well..." I wondered how to start. "Well, my mother got remarried a wee while ago. And, um, he, the guy, was a baseball player, so he moved around a lot. And I decided to go live with my dad. He lived in a small town, a very rainy town. A place I grew to love." I didn't know why I wasn't telling her what the town was, maybe because I didn't want her to know absolutely everything. "And at my school there was a table of strange people. Eventually, I figured out they were vampires. Um, and after that, I kinda fell in love with one of them.

"Well, after that, it was great. I loved him so much, and I thought he loved me. We did have a run-in with three other vampired, but he saved me. But then, my birthday came. And, I, ah, got a paper cut. One of the male vampires tried to kill me. He didn't manage, but after that the one I fell in love with, told me he didn't love me, and left. I haven't seen them since. It got better, I made friends with another. Not a vampire, just a human. He started to make me feel better. To make me feel kinda whole again. But, he hated me, I don't know why. So I left that town. When I came to Alaska, I was actually planning to commit suicide. But I crashed on the way, and you saved me. But I still miss him, I still love him, and I still need him.

Carmen stared at me, shock etched across her face. I knew she hadn't expected what I had told her, she had thought it was going to be something else, like a loved one dying or something. But not this.

"What was his name?" she asked quietly. She knew already, I could tell. I stayed silent.

"Bella." she said, in a dangerous voice. "Tell me his name."

"Edward Cullen."

:)

I love that name. Don't you?

Anyways please review!


	5. Phonecalls

First of all, I would like to thank you all for the fantastic amount of feedback I have got from you guys! It is actually _so _encouraging, and makes me so happy. I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to reply to you all, but I've been really busy...birthdays and partys and what not!

Anyways, I own nothing, no books no songs, no nothings!

So, on with the story!!

BPOV

_I, I don't want to let you know_

_I, I drown in your memory_

_I, I don't wanna let this go_

_I, I don't_

Carmen's mouth was actually hanging open now. The sight would have been comically to any normal person, but right now I was terrified. Suddenly her head jerked, and she pulled out her phone.

"No! Wait, what are you doing?" I asked

"I'm gonna call Carlisle. He'll know what to do. He always does."

"_No!" _I shrieked, and tackled her, trying to get her off the phone.

"Okay, okay, calm your beans!" she said, and shoved me off her.

"_Thank _you." I said.

"So, what, you don't want to see him again? All that stuff about missing him and needing him, and you won't let me call his family?" This enraged me. I stood up, and glared down at her.

"How can you say that? You don't even understand. Of _course _I miss him, and of course I want to see him. But I can't! He doesn't love me any more Carmen. He never wants to see me again. Ever. You don't know what that feels like, do you? You have Eleazer, and he has _always _been there for you. He never left you, did he? He never left you, and took away your whole life, your whole _family. _He never took away your best friend, and your brothers and sisters and parents in so many ways other than blood. I can't see him again, because if I did, it would just mean he would leave again. And that would just make my life ten times harder."

"He told you he didn't love you any more?" whispered Carmen.

I nodded, my mouth shut.

"It's not true." She said immediately.

"Sure, whatever." I muttered.

"It's not. Bella, look at me. I've met Edward since he left you. I actually knew what happened, I just didn't know that you were the human girl. And Edward was a total wreck when I saw him. When I first saw you, well, you actually reminded me of him. You both have that broken look about you, as if someone has pulled out your hearts and ripped them up into a million tiny little pieces. Edward left because he didn't want to hurt you. Not because he didn't love you."

"Edward told me he didn't love me anymore."

"He does."

I shook my head, I couldn't believe what she was saying. It would give me hope, and I had learned that hope was dangerous. Jacob had given me hope, and look where that had got me.

"You said that Edward took away a best friend." I nodded, "Who was this?"

"Alice." I told her.

She smiled. "Alice is lovely. Can I at least phone her?"

I shook my head. "Please don't."

She sighed. "Okay."

"So, we done?" I asked, I really wanted to go now. I had had enough of the conversation.

"Unless there is anything else you feel like talking about?"

"No."

I went downstairs. The family all walked back in, still grumbling. But they all had a strange look in their eyes, kind of mischievous. I wondered...but no, they couldn't have heard anything.

Carmen's POV

Bella was going crazy, I decided. And probably for the first time in years, I was going to break a promise. Bella would kill me if she found out, but she wouldn't find out, or at least, when she did, she would be ready to thank me for it.

I ran downstairs, and told everyone that I was going hunting. Once I was far enough out of range that they wouldn't be able to hear me, I whipped out my mobile. Quickly scrolling through the menu, I found the appropriate name, and pressed the "call" button.

The phone rang for exactly three seconds, and then he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle!" I said happily, "It's Carmen."

"Oh, hello Carmen, how are you?" his voice sounded weary, as if he had a lot to handle at the moment. Which was true. He did.

"I am great, listen, I was wondering if you guys would like to visit us sometime?"

"Oh, I don't know...it would be difficult - "

"But, Carlisle, we have a new vampire in our coven and I really want you to meet her!"

"A new vampire? Really? What is her name? How is she doing?"

"She's actually fantastic, best self control I have ever seen. Anyway, will you come?"

"Oh, okay. When do you want us?"

"Whenever you can come."

"Okay, we will be there in a couple of days. See you."

"Okay, thats fantastic! I can't wait!"

"Bye Carmen."

"Bye!"

I hung up, practically buzzing with excitement. I then dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Alice!" I said, excitement radiating out of me.

"Oh hey -"

"Don't say my name!"

"Why not?"

"One sec. Are you within hearing range of the others?"

"No, I went out for a walk on my own."

"Great! Okay I have something I need to tell you."

"Okay, shoot."

"Well basically, we have a newborn vampire new to our coven. And I just phoned Carlisle, and your all coming down here in a couple of days. But, you will probably find out about the newborn because of your gift, so I need you to keep this a total secret from everyone, okay?"  
"Sure."

"Our new vampire, you know her."

"Oh, really?"

"Yup. In fact, you know her very well."

"Who is she."

"Her name is Bella Swan."

Hmm...I seem to be going a bit crazy with the names at the end of chapters...oh well, it's fun!

I hope you enjoyed that bit!

Please review! :)


	6. The Cullens?

Once again, I am actually overwhelmed by the amount of support I have got from you guys! It's amazing! Just thank you! You have no idea how happy it makes me!

:)

Um so I didn't actually think I'd be getting anything up today, buuut turns out I am! :)

I own nothing! As usual! :)

Review pleeease!

(and i can't actually think of one bit of that song that would go with this chapter!)

APOV

I literally bounced back to the house, I was so excited! Jasper looked at me with his eyebrows raised, obviously wondering what the sudden change of mood was all about. I just grinned slightly manically at him, and called Carlisle downstairs. He ran down, and the rest of the family joined us. Well, almost all of us. Edward was off on one of his trips. And of course Bella wasn't here.

"What is it Alice?" asked Carlisle.

"I believe you have something to tell us!" I said.

"Oh, um, yes. We're going to go to Alaska for a bit."

There were various murmurings around the room, mixed emotions.

"Is that all?" asked Rosalie.

"Yes."

Rosalie stalked out, followed by Emmett, then Carlisle and Esme.

"I don't understand." said Jasper to me.

"You will. When we get there, all will be revealed."

"Now I'm really confused."

I smiled wickedly at him, and pranced out the room.

**

BPOV

Carmen was up to something. I didn't know what, but something was going on. I wanted to find out what. But whenever I asked her, she would just grin and tell me nothing was going on. How much I wanted to know!

We were all sitting in the lounge, and she was looking particularly excited. It was confusing me, and I couldn't be bothered with being confused, so I wandered up to my room and pulled out my new version of Wuthering Heights, which I had bought since I had become a vampire. It was already quite tatty, which was all my fault, for reading it so many times. I read for a while, but then I heard an excited squeak coming from downstairs.

"They're here!" that was Carmen. Wait, who was here? I knew she was up to something.

"Who's here?" asked Tanya.

"Come out and see!"

I heard them all bustling out, and I came downstairs, curiosity getting the better of me. I heard various squeals, and voices, but I couldn't discern any particular words or sounds. But then I heard footsteps running, and the living room door flew open. Someone slammed into me, hugging me violently. Somebody with pixie, black hair. Somebody I had thought I would never ever see again.

"Alice?" I choked out,

"Oh my goodness, Bella, I can't believe you're here! This is soo exciting! I mean, wow! W. O. W!" she was grinning so much I thought her jaw would fall off.

"But why are you here?"

"Carmen invited us up. I knew you would be here of course - " she tapped her forehead with her finger " - But nobody else does. Oh, I can't wait to see all of their faces! This is so great!"

"Um, yeah..."

At that moment, a tall man walked into the room. This man had short, blond hair, and I knew him as soon as I saw him. He stopped and stared at me. And stared. And stared.

"Bella?" he whispered.

I nodded, totally silent.

"Bella, I am so, so sorry for my actions on your birthday. The consequences for what I did were horrible and very hard on you. I am so sorry." he said, willing me with his eyes to forgive him.

"Jasper,it's okay. It was always okay."

"Thank you."

Then two vampires walked into the room. One was tall, blond and stunningly beautiful. She was Rosalie. The other was a huge man who went by the name of Emmett. As soon as they saw me, standing in the middle of the room, they both stopped in their tracks. And then the last thing I expected to happen, happened. Emmett burst out laughing. I suppose I should have expected that.

"Look, Rosalie! It's Bella! It's Edward's Bella! Look!"

Rosalie, however took a much different approach. She ran forward, and hugged me.

"Bella? Is it actually you?"

"Yeah, it's me." this was news to me. Since when did _Rosalie _care about me?

"I've missed you." she told me. Wait, what? Rosalie Hale had _missed me_? This made no sense. Alice saw my incredulous expression, and burst out laughing, just like Emmett.

"What's going on in here?" asked a voice I knew. I decided it would be a more impressive entrance this time. I turned to face him.

"Hello Carlisle."

"_Bella?_"

"Yup. That's my name."

"Bella!" That was Esme. Wow, that was probably the loudest noise I had ever heard her make. Everyone came in and hugged me, and it was great. But I couldn't ignore the fact that there was one face that was missing. _He _ wasn't here. Where could he be?

Later we all sat in the living room, catching up on each others news. Carlisle motioned to my new body, and said:

"Bella, how did this all happen? I mean, you, a vampire?"

"I was driving to Alaska, on a road trip - " Carmen threw a sharp glance at me " - and I got hit by a lorry. Carmen was just passing by, and she changed me, and well, here I am now."

"Wow. But a road trip to Alaska, since when did you do things like that?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, I enjoy them now." I lied, glad that I had no blush to betray me.

"Rea-"

"Don't even lie Bella. Just don't. You know perfectly well you weren't on a road trip." Carmen said.

"What?" asked Carlisle, and everyone focused their attention on Carmen. Alice gasped, and glared at me.

"Bella, how could you even _consider_ that?"

"Carmen, please explain." said Esme quietly.

"Bella was not driving to Alaska on a road trip. She was coming to commit suicide. Apparently she couldn't bear her life any longer."

Everyone stared at me, shock clear in their eyes.

"You wanted to _die_?" asked Jasper, looking guilty.

"It's not your fault Jasper." I said quickly, "But yeah, I did want to die. I had had enough."

"Was this all Edwards fault?" asked Alice.

"Um, kind of."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, not totally. I had another friend, who helped me to get through the blackest of nights. But he abandoned me."

"That's no reason to just _give up_!" Alice shouted, standing up. I stood to face her.

"How would _you_ know? You wouldn't understand! How do you think you would feel if Jasper told you he didn't love you any more, and left you? You don't understand how much that hurts! And even now, I don't see _him_ standing in this room, looking happy to see me. I'll probably never see him again. Wouldn't you want out if that was the case?"

"He told you he didn't love you any more?" Alice asked.

I nodded, I couldn't bear to say it again. I slumped down on my seat and put my head in my hands. I heard someone leave, and I knew it was the Denali's. They had obviously decided to give us some privacy. Someone sat down next to me, and put their arm round my shoulders.

"He lied Bella."

"No he didn't. You weren't there."

***

APOV

I couldn't believe it. Edward was such an idiot! Why would he tell her something like that?

I sat with Jasper, trying to comfort him.

"Tell me what you're feeling." I said to him. He was quiet for a long while.

"It was just the immense amount of pain she was feeling. She really loves him. I couldn't bear the amount of pain coming from her. Edward was a fool to leave."

"I said that all along."

Tada! Now, you need to tell me what you think! :)


	7. To Alaska!

New bit! Awoop! Thank you as usual for all the amazing feedback I get from you guys, it is awesome!

I own nothing, as usual! New song, by Switchfoot, If you ignore the bit about waking up, and imagine it means the same as it does in that chapter in New Moon? Maybe...I don't own it either. Oh and, if you like Switchfoot, you should tell me 'cause it would make me happy!. Review please!

EPOV

_Waiting for daylight to break up this room  
waiting for daylight to break  
Ive been alone in the dark  
Ive been dreaming the day when dreamers are awake  
The sun hits my eyes and everythings alright  
I've been waking up without you  
I've been waking up without you  
I've been roaring at arms till you were in my arms  
I've been waking without you  
I've been waking up without you for too long _

This was totally _useless_! She was nowhere, actually. But I needed to find her. Where had she gone? I wondered if Alice would know...I couldn't phone her anyway. There was no point.

I racked my brain, trying to think of some way to find her. An idea came to me. That could work...it was always possible. I raced to the nearest library, and went on the internet.

"Isabella Swan" I typed in to google.

There were various results. There was one announcing Charlie's death, and an older one for Bella's birth. And then, there was one from a news-site, dated about three months back.

_A crashed van was found just inside Alaska, yesterday morning. The van had been crashed into by a lorry, and suffered severe damage. The lorry was there, and the driver had sadly passed away. But inside the van, however, things were different. There was blood splashed all over the van, but nobody was inside. The door was wrenched off it's hinges, which was obviously not caused by the accident. The owner of the van is said to be a man named Bill Black, who informs the police that it was sold to chief Swan, of Forks, who gave it to his daughter as a present, Isabelle Swan. The mystery still remains unsolved, and Isabelle has been reported missing._

I stared at the computer screen, shocked. No _way. _If Bella had been in that accident, then she surely would be dead by now, would she not? But, she was in Alaska. Could she possibly have been saved by a vampire? Was it possible that she survived through this? The report said Isabelle, not Isabella, and Bill Black, not Billy. I wondered if that could possibly mean? But, no. I was kidding myself thinking that there was any chance at all. So...I suddenly knew where I needed to go. To Alaska.

Okay so that was probably the shortest bit I have _ever _written...it's disgracefully short. I'll try to update faster because of that. But, still tell me what you think!


	8. I Love You

Thanks as usual for all the wonderful reviews! :)

I'm gonna try and make this chapter a long and memorable one seeing as the last one was so short...

Teehee

As usual i own absolutely nothing.

Please review, and I hope you likeee!

EPOV

I took a deep breath, bracing myself for what was waiting for me inside. I hadn't seen the Denali's for absolutely ages now, not since I had left Bella. I wondered if they even knew what had happened. I focused on the thoughts inside the house, and realised that I knew all of the "voices". My whole family where in there, all of the Cullens, and the Denalis! That was strange...nobody had told me. Well, of course they _couldn't _tell me, but I still wished I could have been notified. Oh well. I really should have kept in contact with them. Well, it was too late now. I knew I should go in, but I was scared.

_Just come in Edward. Hurry up, everyone really misses you. And, no, they don't know you're here, but just hurry up and knock the door. _I almost laughed out loud. That was strange. I couldn't remember the last time I had laughed. That had been Alice, and I knew she was right.

_Come _on! She practically screamed in her head.

I sighed, and knocked on the hard wooden door. It was flung open immediately by Carmen.

"Edward!" she whispered, and knocked me off my feet with a rib-cracking hug. Well, metaphorically rib-cracking. She couldn't crack my ribs...

"Hey Carmen." I whispered back. I don't know why I whispered it though. I wondered why Carmen was translating the American national anthem backwards. That was...odd. What was she keeping from me?

I shrugged it off. She was probably scheming something new. We walked into the living room, and I saw my family. I hadn't realised how much I had missed them. Carlisle looked up, and saw me. He smiled, and stood up, giving me a hug.

"Son."

"Hello Carlisle. I've missed you."

"We've all missed you too."

Esme was the next to greet me, followed by Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie. I couldn't help thinking that there was one person missing, and it hurt.

"Um, so yeah I actually came for a reason." I told them.

Alice smiled, and said "Come with me. I have something to show you before you say anything else."

Everyone in the room was grinning, but all their thoughts were different. They were most definitely hiding something. I had known it from the start, but had been trying to ignore it.

Alice took my hand, and led me out to the glass door.

_Look._ she thought.

On a step, further down the large garden, her knees tucked up to her chest, was a girl. She was alone, with her back to us, her long, dark hair falling in curls down her back. She was staring up at the stars. They were very visible here, away from all the light pollution that haunted the city's of the world. But there was something wrong with the image. It would have been a beautiful, peaceful image, if not for the fact that her shoulders were shaking in a way that was obvious that she was sobbing. Why was she crying?

I put my hand up to the glass, my fingers spread out.

"Bella." I whispered, so quiet it was hardly audible. Alice nodded.

"I can't smell her blood. Why can't I smell her blood?"

_Edward, Bella came to Alaska in her van, and she was hit by a lorry. She was going to die. Luckily Carmen was passing by, and managed to save her. _

"What do you mean?" I whispered, to quietly for Bella to hear me.

_She's a vampire Edward. It was the only way. Carmen, obviously, didn't know who she was. _

Bella was a vampire. Me leaving hadn't made any difference. I could finally be with her now, and not have to constantly worry about her safety. Suddenly, I felt relief.

Alice smiled, having just seen a vision.

_You're going to get back together with her._

I nodded.

_I'm so happy for you._

Carmen walked in behind us.

_Edward, before you go out there, I need to talk to you. Don't you dare go out there, if you're just going to leave again. I don't think Bella would be able do deal with it. And if you ever do anything to hurt her, ever again, I will personally hunt you down, and you will have me to deal with. _

"Of course I won't leave her again. No chance. But, why is she crying?" this had been bothering me during the whole conversation.

Alice and Carmen were both trying to conceal their thought, but they were too late. I had already heard enough.

Bella truly thought that I no longer loved her. She thought that I had abandoned her, and it hurt her. Every night she came out and stared at the stars and wept tearlessly. Guilt almost overwhelmed me, and I heard Jaspers thoughts. He was worried about what was going on in here, and decided to come and check on us soon.

"I need to go talk to her." I said, after all it's all I really wanted to do. It was taking a lot of self control to stop myself from running out to her now.

They both nodded, knowing that they could stall me no longer.

I opened the glass door. She didn't move, though she must have heard it. I walked silently down to where she was, and sat on the step next to her. Still, she didn't move. I put my arm round her.

"Bella?" I asked.

BPOV

_  
But when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars,  
when I look at the stars _

_I see someone else  
When I look at the stars,  
the stars,_

_I feel like myself_

Somebody opened the back door. I didn't move, I was hardly paying attention to anything. I continued to stare up at the stars, and think of him. I missed him so much. I was remembering the way his skin sparkled in the sun, his warm, golden eyes, his heavenly chuckle. I remembered his velvet voice, and the way he used to watch me when I slept. I remembered hearing his voice again after he had left, and how I had risked my life to do it, with the motorcycles, and the guys in Port Angeles. I tried to remember what his voice sounded like. Somebody sat down beside me, and put their arm round my shoulders.

"Bella?" said this somebody. Wow, my imagination was really surpassing itself this time. I turned my head and looked up into his beautiful face.

He hadn't changed a bit. I wondered how I was doing this, imagining it so well. I had never got the voice quite as right as it was now, or the face just as perfect. I stared at his face, trying to memorise it so that when it went away I wouldn't forget. I was suddenly very thankful for vampire photographic memory, because that meant that I _would _be able to remember it this time. Whatever it took, I _would _remember it.

"Bella?" he said again, his voice coloured with worry. I leaned forward and hugged him tightly. He smelt, so amazing, even better than I remembered. I held him close to me, scared that the illusion would leave me, just like he had in real life.

But it didn't go.

"How am I doing this?" I murmured out loud, into the illusions chest.

"Doing what?" it asked. Oh, that voice. I loved that voice.

"Imaging all this."

My illusion pulled me back by my shoulders, so that he could look me in the eyes.

"You think that this is your imagination?"

"Of course it is. If I was still human, I would think it was a dream, but it obviously isn't a dream, seeing as I can no longer sleep."

"Bella, this is no illusion. I'm really here."

"That's exactly what an illusion would say."

"I'm not an illusion."

"I don't care. An eternity with an illusion of Edward is better than an eternity without Edward."

"I'm not an illusion Bella! I'm here, and this is not your imagination." for the first time my resolution wavered, and I wondered if it was really him.

"So if this _is _ you, and I'm not saying it is, why would you be here anyway?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"_No!" _I shouted.

"Okay...then what do you mean?"

"Well, you don't love me, so what reason would you have to even be here?"

Edward (or the illusion of him, whatever), sighed. "When I left you that day, I lied to you. I told you that I didn't love you anymore. Bella, that was a lie."

"Was it actually though?"

"Bella look at me. I lied to you that day. I love you, I'm not an illusion, and I'm going to be here for as long as you want me for."

"You're really back?" I asked, joy filling me like I was a big balloon.

"Of course Bella. I'm back."

I was so happy! I leaned forward, and kissed him full on the lips, putting as much passion and love as I could into that kiss. And it was returned to me, with just as much passion and love.

Edward was back. Edward loved me. _Edward loved me!_ He said he wasn't going anywhere! And he loved me! _Edward Cullen loved me! _

Edward is back! Did you miss him? I know I did!

Tell me what you think!


	9. I've missed you

Thanks again for the feedback! It's been so great! Sorry I've taken so long to update, it was my big sister's wedding yesterday...

I own nothing at all!

I want to bring Jacob into the story at some point, but I'm not sure how...Suggestions please?

Review as usual! :)

BPOV

_In this life you're the one place I go home_

_In this life you're the feeling I belong_

_In this life you're the flower and the thorn_

_You're everything that's fair in love_

_And war. _

I sat with my Edward for hours. We talked for some of the time, but most of the time we just held each other close. Suddenly, Edward chuckled.

"What is it?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Alice wants us to come in, love. She's getting impatient."

I joined in laughing with him then.

"Maybe we should go in then." I told him.

He laughed again, and held my hand to pull me up. We walked inside, hand-in-hand. As we walked into the living room, everyone inside cheered.

Alice ran up to us, grinning. "Bella and Edward back together again! Oh my goodness I am _so _happy! Yay!" she continued to ramble on about just how happy she was. I just smiled widely the whole time. Everyone came and congratulated us, everyone grinning. It was so great. I was so happy!

Suddenly, Alice squealed and grinned at Edward. Edward nodded, smiling as well.

"Wha?" I asked, feeling left out. Alice shook her head, and grinned at me even wider, showing all her perfect teeth. I shrugged, and joined back into the celebrations.

Finally, everyone calmed down, and we all sat on the squishy couches, me and Edward on our own one. Suddenly Edward got up, knelt down on one knee in front of me, and held my hand.

"Bella, over these past few months, I cannot tell you how much I have missed you. It felt like a part of me had been stolen away. It was over this past while, that I realised that I _cannot _live without you. I came back to look for you, I searched half the world. And I would search it all again for you. Bella I love you, with all my heart, all my soul and all my mind." He pulled out a little box from his pocket. "I have carried this around with me, ever since we left, just hoping I would see you again to ask you this question. So Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

Edward opened the box, and inside it was a beautiful ring. It was silver, and had one small diamond in it. The ends of it were crossed over, and it was so beautiful. I stared at it, suddenly not knowing how to react. I had always been scared of marriage, but really, would it be so bad? After all, I loved Edward, and I didn't have to be scared of my parents anymore, they didn't know I was still alive. And before I even knew what I was doing, I had opened my mouth.

"Yes, Edward, yes!" I leaned forward and gave him the tightest hug imaginable, and Alice squealed again, grinning.

**

I couldn't believe it. I was engaged! I was going to get married to Edward Cullen. After being gone so long, suddenly my world had turned itself upside down. I had Edward back, and I was going to get married! Wow...this was crazy!

Edward looked so happy, and that made me even happier. Jasper was looking slightly disoriented with all the sudden joy. It must have been very confusing for him, after all the depression, suddenly there was so much happiness!

Alice ran over to me, grinning her head off.

"I _knew _you would say yes!" she squealed.

"Of course you did Alice. You have an unfair advantage."

She grinned again.

"Yeah, but all the same, this is so great! You will properly be my sister! You'll be a Cullen! Oh, wow, this is so awesome!"

She ran away to Jasper, to give him a hug. This was crazy, absolutely crazy. I suddenly wondered if we would be moving again, to somewhere else. I would have to ask Edward. Of course they couldn't keep the two families together full time, so we must be going somewhere else. Maybe we would go back to Forks. That would be nice. I realised that I actually really missed that place. And the people.

Jacob, Charlie, Billy, Angela...

They would all be wondering what had happened. I knew that I needed to go back to them, even if it was just to explain. To all of them.

Jacob especially.

Well, I hope you like that bit. Sorry it was so short! I think I'm getting a little obsessed with marriage right now...but hey! :)

And sorry to all you Jacob haters, but I like Jacob. He's nice, whatever everyone says!

And please review as usual!


	10. It was all my fault

Sorry it's taken so long to update guys...well it hasn't been that long, but longer than usual!

I have decided that it is my job to make you all love Jacob. :)

Maybe not more than Edward, but still...Jacobs sweet!

Anyways...

I own nothing...as usual.

_I need you_

_And I miss you_

_And now I wonder..._

I punched the wall, leaving a large dent. It didn't even hurt. Shame. I wanted pain, some kind of relief from the pain I felt inside. Apparently fate didn't want to give me that type of pain though, it would only give me internal. Which really, really, sucked.

I knew it was all my fault. My fault, all my fault. Bella was gone, and it was my fault. Charlie was dead, and it was my fault. All my fault. Billy was suffering, and it was my fault. Everything was my fault. I would die right now, if it weren't for Billy and the pack. I couldn't cause any more suffering, I just couldn't. Well, I could cause my wall suffering, but that was hardly the point. The wall didn't care if I killed it. But Billy might.

I sighed. I was seriously going mental. I was thinking about a _wall_ caring if I punched it. This was so stupid. I needed out of this house, just to be on my own.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was running out of the house, transforming into a wolf as I went. I ran fast, and I loved it. I was living in the moment. Running, just running. Giving myself up to my wolf senses. I _loved _it. This was the only place I could be free, alone.

_Jacob!_ Apparently, I couldn't be alone anywhere now. That was Quil.

_Hi._

_We've been looking _everywhere _for you. _

_I was in my house. Where else was I gonna be?_

_Oh...we didn't think about that._

_Idiots..._

_Shu'up._

I rolled my rather large eyes. This conversation was really irritating me now.

_Quil, just tell me why you were all so desperate to find me._

_I think Sam wants to tell you..._

_What? So where is he?_

_At Emily's._

_Off to Emily's then..._I thought to myself. This was extremely annoying. Why couldn't Quil just tell me?

_Because I wasn't allowed!_

_Stop listening into my thoughts._

_Sorry._

_Shu'up._

_Sorry._

I growled.

_Sheesh, calm down, Jake._

I ran away at that point, and changed back into my human form. At least this way I wouldn't have annoying thoughts bothering me.

I arrived at Emily's quickly. That was one advantage to having long legs. The whole pack, apart from Quil of course, were already there.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. I wasn't trying to be rude, but all this was making me feel extremely impatient.

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Jacob, they found Bella's truck. It had been involved in a car crash, but she wasn't in the car. They have no idea where she is. It's a total mystery."

Bella had been in a crash? But then...she might not be dead? There was a possibility! But then, where was she now? Where had she gone?

I was back to step one.

Find Bella.

:)

Hope you likeeee! I think I seriously have some sort of obsession with putting names at the end of these things...oh well!

Please review, as usual!

:D

And sorry it's short...


	11. 4:12

Time for more!

I was reminded about Laurent in a review...and I'm going to be honest with you all. I had forgotten about Laurent.. *hangs head in shame* I know, I know, it's a disgrace.

So, I'll have to figure out a way to fit him into the story, but I'm sure I'll manage.

I own nothing, at all!

In this chapter, I'm going to have Jacob trying to call Bella, but let me just explain something. I don't know about in America, but over here mobiles have SIM cards. Basically, when Bella crashed, she still had her phone in her pocket, and it was broken beyond use. But the SIM card, could still be used, so she has a new phone, but the same SIM. So, she has the same number. Get me?

Anyways, on with the story!!

**

JPOV

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to move_

_I dare you to life yourself, _

_To lift yourself up off the floor_

_I dare you to move_

_Like today never happened_

_Today never happened before_

This was annoying. I couldn't sleep. I looked over at the red numbers on my alarm clock. 4:12. (A/N, to any Switchfoot fans, I'm sorry, but I just couldn't resist) 4AM, two hours to go. Joy. This was really getting on my nerves. I just lay there, in my bed, as time slid by. No, that's a lie. Time did _not _slide by. Time didn't go by at all. Seriously, would it be 4AM forever? Eventually, I decided it would just be easier to get up. I wandered down the stairs, and turned on the TV. I stared at the screen, not really watching what was going on. It was just a rerun of _The Simpsons, _and I had seen it before. There was nothing else on.

My mind started to wander. Where was Bella now? How could I contact her? If she _was _even alive, then would she even want to talk to me? I had abandoned her, after all. Had the leech found her? Meh. Life was so bad right now. I heard Billy snore in his sleep upstairs. Poor Billy. He was really cut up about Charlie. Those two had been best friends. I wondered who would be chief of Police now. I didn't really care to be honest though. Nobody could be as good as Charlie. He was a good, honest man. He gave people second chances, and I liked that. He was a good guy.

Then my thoughts wandered to the vampires. Carlisle, the doctor. They all gave up what they were meant to be, just for their own moral reasons. Why would they do it, though? It all seemed like such hard work, and for what reward? Carlisle, had trained to be a doctor for goodness sake! I mean, seriously, why? It was just so _random_! Was there even a point? I didn't know about any of their past, I didn't really want to know. But it just seemed to me as if they were all wasting their time a little. Just a little.

I wondered again what Bella was doing. If she was alive...I remembered all the phone calls, the desperation to see me. Wait, the phone calls. _The phone calls._

Could I phone her?

The idea was so simple, so obvious, I was surprised nobody had thought of it before. I whipped out my phone, and went into my contact book.

There it was, her name.

**Bella!**

I pushed the call button, and held my phone up to my ear, with a shaking hand.

"Hello?"

BPOV

I was sitting with Edward, when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up, not too sure who it was, as the SIM had deleted all my contacts after the crash.

"Hello?" I said, highly aware of my new voice.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" It was Jacob!

"Jacob?"

"Yeah, it's me! Bella, I can't believe it's you! But you're voice it sounds...different."

"Yeah, I've changed...a bit."

"Okay, but Bella, I thought you were dead!" Wait, he sounded like he cared...but that didn't make sense.

"What? Why do you even care?"

"Bella, honestly, of _course _I cared. But, Sam, he wouldn't let me tell you!"

"Tell me what?"

"I still can't tell you..."

I sighed. Why had he even phoned me, if he was just going to talk in riddles?

"You are making no sense."

"Oh, did your bloodsucker find you?" he asked.

"My _bloodsucker?"_

"Um, yeah. I assume you know what he is?"

"Just so you know, I find that term highly offensive."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You're not telling me something Bella."

"You're not telling me something either."

"Bu-"

"I don't care Jacob. Just...let me think, okay?" before even waiting for an answer, I hung up.

"Well..." I muttered to myself. "That...complicates things."

**

Um, yeah, so sorry about the first paragraph...slightly random I know, but I really was enjoying myself. Anyone who is a big fan of Switchfoot will understand. Basically 4:12, is a song by them, and _4AM two hours to go_, is the first line in another song. Also, 4AM forever is a song by...Fall out boy, I think...

Anyway, sorry for my randomness...lol

Please review!


	12. I Could Make You?

Once again, thank you for all the awesome reviews! They make me feel all warm and bubbly inside! :)

Okay, sorry if this chapter sucks, but it is soo hot here. Seriously, it's killing me. It's like 29 degrees celsius. I am not good with heat. You're probably reading this thinking it's nothing, but seriously...

Anywaaaays...I own nothing, as usual! :)

Laurents POV

"Victoria." I muttered, smiling at her.

"Laurent. It's been too long."

"Yes." I walked up to her, and shook her hand. Today, we were business like.

"This is no time for pleasantries." she said. "I have something I must attend to."

"I'm listening." I told her. And I was. But I didn't want to get pulled into something that I did not approve of...

"Isabella Swan." she said.

"What about her?" Bella? But she was just a human? A human caught up in the supernatural world, yes, but a human, still.

"Edward Cullen." Oh, for goodness sake. I really wished she would just stop saying names.

"Get to the point Victoria. I do not have all day!"

"Edward Cullen killed my James. I want to kill his Bella."

"Would it not be better just to kill Edward?" I asked.

"Don't be so stupid Laurent. Did you not _see _the way he looked at her. It would cause him more pain to see her dead than for him to be dead." That did make sense actually...but still. The Cullen's were good vampires. I liked them, especially Carlisle.

"And why would you need me? You are a strong vampire, surely you could kill a mere human on your own?"

"You flatter me, Laurent. But their coven killed James. I thought he was indestructible. I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"And what if I don't want to help you?"

"Well..." she said, smiling. "I could always make you."

I laughed out loud. Make me? _Make me?_ Who did she think she was?

"Make me?" I said, voicing my thoughts out loud.

She smiled again. "Yes, Laurent. Make you."

She turned around, and called through the door.

"All right, you can bring her out now!"

I watched in horror, as the door opened.

JPOV

_Would you sing to me over and over and over again?_

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours_

_I pray to be only yours_

_I now know, your my only hope_

I stared down at the phone in my hands. Now, I was really confused. What was with that girl? She was hiding something from me...I wanted to know what it was. I _really _wanted to know. What had the stupid leech done now?

He was an idiot, I had always known that. Well, ever since I had become a werewolf, anyway. And before that, he hadn't really appealed to me either...mainly because of the fact that he had got Bella, and the fact that well...I hadn't. Oh yeah, and the amount of pain he caused. And it was his fault that she went and tried to kill herself...well that was my fault as well.

**But Bella was alive!**

Bella is still alive! I suddenly felt so happy again, and I decided to phone Sam to tell him.

"Jake, you do know it's 4:30 in the morning, don't you?" came Sam's sleepy voice down the line.

"Sure, sure. But Sam, guess what, guess what, guess what!?"

"What Jake..."

"Bella's alive!" I exclaimed.

"Wait, what? How do you know?" he asked, his voice suddenly alert.

"Phoned her."

"You _phoned _her?" he asked.

"Yup."

"That's um...different I suppose. But, hey, that's great!"

"Yeah it is!"

"Where is she now?"

"Um...I don't know. We actually had a...bit of an argument on the phone."

"Jake." he sighed. I could tell what he was thinking. Typical Jacob, talks to the girl he thinks is dead, and has an _argument _with her. Even to me it sounded pretty bad.

"I know..."

"What about?"

"I'll tell you later."

BPOV

"Who was that?" Edward asked me, fiddling absentmindedly with a bit of my hair.

"Jacob Black." I said sighing.

"Jacob Black...wait, isn't he the one you flirted with the find out what we were?"

"The very same."

"Why was _he_ phoning you?"

"Well, after you...left, we got to know each other and became really good friends. But something was up with him, and he totally dingied me as well."I sighed again, "Partly why I decided to kill myself." I muttered, not really realising what I was saying.

"_What?" _Edward said, looking totally gob smacked. Oh no, here we go again...I should really stop telling people this.

"Nothing!" I said, but I was too late.

"Bella look at me." I avoided his eyes.

"Look at me." I looked up to his golden glare.

"Tell me you were joking when you said that."

"Sure." I gulped.

"Bella, why would you do that?"

"Well, I never got the chance did I? I managed to crash my van on the way..."

"Bella, what am I going to do with you?"

"Hmmm...maybe you should, I dunno, marry me, maybe?"

"What a good suggestion. You know what, I think we should give that a shot."

Edwards tone was light, but his eyes were still thunderous. I wished I could tell what he was thinking. Sadly, I couldn't.

Well, I hope you like! I finally figured out what I'm gonna do with Laurent! Yay! :)

Please review!


	13. Trumpets!

_City of Glass comes out on Monday!! Yay! So, there won't be any new update then...sorry! I will be waaay to preoccupied! Heehee, I'm soo excited! And then I'm going on holiday on Tuesday, and I'll be away for about a week. I don't know if I'll have any internet access then, but you never know! I'll bring Jed (the computer) with me, so I'll try and keep writing...but no promises!_

_Anyways, I hope you like this bit!_

_I own nothing, sadly._

_Oh, and, just out of random interest, anybody like those bring on the trumpets sweets? They taste soo good...specially the sour bear ones! Anyways, on with the story!_

_And by the way, I don't think the song has anything to do with the story at the moment...But I'm listening to it right now, and I like it! :) (Redemption, by Switchfoot! You know what, I think I'll write a playlist for this story...and then you can all listen to some awesome songs!) _

JPOV

_4AM two hours to go_

_I am wearing out a lonely blow_

_I miss you more than I can know_

_Here I am_

_Here I am_

_Won't you give me_

_I've got my hands_

_At redemption side_

_These scars are bigger than_

_These doubts of mine_

_I fit all of these monstrosities inside_

_And come alive_

_Come alive_

I sat on my couch, the TV still on. I licked the bottom of the packet of sweets, getting the delicious sugar out the bottom. Honestly, these sweets were so good! People just loved the advert, whereas me, I loved the sweets. Although the advert was pretty cool as well.

As if on cue, the advert came on at that exact point.

"Bring on the trumpets!"

I laughed out loud, that was so typical.

"Bring on the trumpets!"

"But, it's got nothing to do with trumpets!"

"Bring on the trumpets!"

I was still laughing, I loved this advert. I heard Sam even had it on his phone.

"Bring on the trumpets!"

"I didn't say anything!"

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Trumpets."

Wow, I must be in such a weird mood. It was five in the morning, and I was sitting eating jelly bears watching the advert for the sweets. I think it was the sugar rush...I shook my head, trying to get the sudden hyperness out. I figured that going for a run might help...

As I ran, I realised that I wasn't the only one out. Apparently others couldn't sleep either. How peculiar. I laughed, which was a very strange experience in my wolf form. I didn't think I had done that before.

_Jake, what are you on? You're hyper! _It was Seth. He had only just changed, and he loved it.

_Bring on the trumpets sweets...so good man._

_Aw, yeah, those things taste awesome!_

_Uh-huh! _This was getting surreal...

_So, why were you eating sweets at five in the morning?_

_I have some good news!_

_What?_

_Bella's alive!!_

_Really? Wow, that's awesome, man!_

_Yup!_

_Where is she?_

_Um...dunno. _

_Okaaay..._

_I should really phone her again, shouldn't I?_

_Yes, you really should. _

I phased, and once back inside the house got my phone out again.

BPOV

My phone was buzzing again...I looked at the caller ID. It was Jake...again. I rolled my eyes, and answered the call.

"Hello Jacob."

"Bella!" he sounded...slightly hyper. Which was weird. I didn't know that Jake got hyper, to be very honest.

"Um, yeah. That's my name..."

"Bella, where are you? Seth told me I should find out."

"Seth? Seth Clearwater? What has he got to do with _anything?_" He was definitely hyper.

"Oh, he's part of the pack now."

"The _pack?_" What on earth? What pack?

"You know, the – oh no..."

"Jake, what is wrong with you?"

"Sam is going to _kill me!"_

"Wait, what? Sam? Please don't tell me you're still friends with him."

"Bells, Sam's great. I had the wrong idea of him before."

"You're still hiding something from me."

"And you've been hiding something from me all along."

"_What?"_ This boy was definitely on something.

"Well you have?"

"Jake, seriously, what are you on?"

EPOV

I listened amused to the conversation Bella was having with this Jacob character.

"The _pack?_" Ah of course, Jacob must have joined the Quilette wolf pack. I had no idea that they were still in existence...Interesting.

"Jake, what is wrong with you?"_ Many, many things Bella, love. _

"Wait, what? Sam? Please don't tell me you're still friends with him." I got the feeling that Bella did not like this Sam guy.

"You're still hiding something from me." I figured this was _not _the time to tell her I knew something she didn't.

"_What?"_ Bella looked incredulous. She was so cute when she looked like that.

"Jake, seriously, what are you on?" I actually did laugh out loud this time.

Bella sighed. "Bye Jake."

She rolled her eyes, and muttered something about stupid teenage boys.

I laughed. "Something bothering you?" I asked.

"Jake had just devoured two whole packets of sweets, and he was extremely hyper. I've never, ever known him to be that hyper."

"Really?" How odd...I thought it was just his wolf-i-ness (is that even a word) getting to him.

"You know something." she accused.

"Maybe..."

"Tell me!"

"Hmm...I don't think I'm allowed."

"Edward..." she pouted.

"Oh, fine. Jacob Black is a werewolf. That's probably why he mentioned the "pack"."

"A _werewolf?"_

"Yeah."

"How...strange"

"I know, right?"

_Okay, so that was probably the weirdest chapter I have ever written. I think I can pretty much blame the sweets. But hey, Bella knows Jake's a wolf now, so something good did come of it! That was so weird though..._

_Anyhoo, please review as usual!  
Oh yeah, and I just realised, I should probably tell you that I spell stuff differently from in America, and shtuff. Such as realised, and mum, and...I can't think of anything else right now, but I'm sure I'll think of something later. Anyway, just so you know!_


	14. A Slightly more serious chapter

_Aaah, one of the awesome experiences that you have that you can actually put on paper...well, on a computer screen. I love them. Yes, you guessed it, the start of this chapter, is going to be exactly what happened to me, approximately five minutes ago. Good times...:)_

_Anyways...I hope you like this bit! I'm sorry if the strange mood from earlier hasn't worn off yet, buut, hey, what can you do? Strange moods are awesome._

_It is considerably noticeable that I do not own Twilight, first off being the fact that I am nothing like the typical American writer. Not that I have anything against American writers, in fact I must say I love them. But I'm not American...:)_

_Anyhoo on with the story!_

JPOV

I was wet. Wait, no, that was an understatement. I was absolutely soaked. Well, what can I say? The thing is, people think that living somewhere that is constantly under the cover of rain, would be horrible. And yes, some who live in those types of places may think that, coughBella cough. But there are quite a lot of us, who do love the rain, in fact when it becomes hot, we hate it. Rather a lot.

Take today for example. It has been sunny for about a week. And it was annoying. To me especially, my annoyingly high body-temperature, not helping me to cool down in the slightest. So, naturally when it begins to rain, we got slightly excited. Okay, so we ran outside and started dancing in it. But this was before it got to heavy. Now, it was very heavy. We came back inside and went back to our usual activities. Then Embry had to go outside to put some stuff in the dustbin. He came back soaked, and I laughed. Bad move...

Embry pulled me outside, ran back in and locked the door. I could easily knock down the door, but I refused to be so weak as to do such a thing. Embry, probably from insistence of Emily, came and unlocked the door again. But, I was still in my stubborn mood. I stood there, my arms folded, letting the rain weigh down my hair, which had grown out, and my clothes. I was secretly enjoying it actually, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

And then my phone rang. I picked it up. It was Bella!

"Bella!"

"Hey Jake."

"Hey!"

She laughed, a high, bell-like sound. That was _not _the old Bella laugh.

"Calmed down yet?"

"A bit."

"Jake, are you standing outside in the _rain?"_

"Yeah, Embry pushed me out...wait, how could you tell?"

"Um, sensitive phone line." There was no way that was true, the phone-line was actually really bad at the moment, crackling a little.

"Don't lie to me Bella, I know it's not true."

"Oh shut up."

"Bella, why did you phone?"

"I needed to talk to you."

"Um...why can't we just talk face-to-face? It would make everything _so_ much easier!"

"No." she said firmly.

"Why not?"

"You wouldn't understand."

"Yes I would!"

"You really wouldn't." This was pointless, whatever she was hiding from me, it couldn't be _that_ bad. Could it?

"Bella, look where are you?" the other end of the line was silent. What, she wouldn't tell me where she was now? This was getting ridiculous. It's not as if I was going to get the pack and ambush her. As much as I did want to kill her bloodsucker, I knew there was no point, it would only make her sad, and I didn't really feel like making her sad. She was still my Bella.

"Look Jake, I need to go, I have to...hunt. I have to hunt." She sounded like she was making up excuses, but then I realised what she had just said. She had to _hunt_.

"You have to _hunt?" _I said, the rage clear in my voice.

"Did I say hunt? I didn't mean hunt, I meant, I meant um...hum! I meant that I needed to hum. It's a new pastime of mine, it's actually very amusing. Listen!" she started humming, actual humming. I could have slapped her.

"Bella, please tell me that you are not a vampire."

"Um, I'm not a vampire?"

"Oh no..." I said, this was awful, Bella, my Bella was a vampire.

"Well, you're a werewolf!" she accused.

"A werewolf." I snarled. "Is nothing like a vampire."

"How not? It's not as if I asked to become a vampire!" I was sure I heard somebody snort in the background, "And you never asked to become a werewolf either! It's practically the same thing!"

"Never. Ever. Compare. A Werewolf. To. A Vampire." And with that I hung up, my body shaking with rage.

"Jake? Jake? Man, you're over-reacting just a tad, he only left you out in the rain!"

I growled, and shoved Seth away. I ran, and as I ran, I phased. I heard the whole pack pop into existence in my mind as they all phased alongside me.

_Jake? Jake what's happened? _Sam's thoughts were reassuring, calming, and I thought back to the whole phone-call.

And I felt Sam's shock when he realised what had happened. And then the whole packs as they too, understood.

And I knew, then, that my life was over. Because the girl that I loved was as good as dead, no, worse than dead.

She was a vampire. And there was nothing in this world, in this universe, _nothing_ that was worse than a vampire. Nothing.

_I hope you liked! A bit more serious than last chapter methinks. But, I must say, I just had to get the bit about the rain in. I do love the rain! It is very awesome. Anyways, please review!_


	15. Braces and a bad perm

I had an idea while lying in my bed last night! And i decided to put it in _this_ chapter! Yeees! I'm quite excited actually! Okay, so there will actually be a new character in this chapter, but if you paid enough attention to Twilight, then you will remember her. Okay, so when Bella is in biology, it's the time when Edward talks to her for the first time, Bella says, Mike went over to sit beside _a girl with braces and a bad perm._ Guess who's popping up in our story today? :)

I own nothing as usual!

Carla POV

I got into my car, and drove off. I needed to go somewhere where I could think, somewhere quiet. My big brother had suggested La Push beach, and I loved my big brother, so guess where I was going! I yawned, feeling quite tired. I hadn't been able to sleep last night, which I found really annoying. I always found that annoying, but I was really glad the rain had returned. But anyway, back to the point. I needed to think, and this wasn't just because I needed to spend some quality time with my brain, this was because I was upset.

I probably didn't seem it from the outside, but I was. The reason? I had no friends. I know, it's a pathetic, primary school worry (A/N, I have no idea about the schools in the USA, so just go with me on this), but it still really hurt. In fact the only person who really cared about me as my big brother.

You see, my parents both died when I was little. Me and my brother lived with my grandparents for a wee while, but when my brother was old enough, (and mature enough), he got to look after me. It was great, actually. My brother looked out for me and everything, but it was pretty much like living on my own most of the time. I cooked, my brother was hopeless, but he did the cleaning. It was an unspoken deal.

But that's not the point. I used to have friends. I even had _best _friends! In fact, I can still name them. Jessica Stanley, and Lauren...something. Okay, so maybe I can't still name them, but that's hardly the point. But they ditched me. Lovely girls those two. (sarcasm)

Most people didn't like the look of me, because of well, the way I looked. I had gotten a really bad perm at one point, and it was _so_ embarrassing. Stupid bad perm. But that was out now, and I kept it it's usual way, wavy. But people just couldn't let go of the past. I was still the girl with the bad perm. And I had braces, which was not something people had when you were my age. But the weird thing was, I actually kind of liked my braces, I grew kind of...attached. But nobody else could see why. So I was dingied.

So I was now off to La Push, to walk around in my own self pity. How fun. I had been _hoping_, that I would be the only one on the beach, I mean, who actually comes out to a beach on a day that it was pouring? But I wasn't the only one.

There was another guy, he looked quite old, a few years older than me. Well, thats how old his body looked, but his demeanor was that of someone younger. That was weird. He was very...good looking. But he looked angry, no angry didn't cover it, he looked furious. He was staring moodily at the ground, kicking the stones with force. How nice.

And then, I felt a cough coming, Oh no, I did _not_ want to cough! The scary guy would probably look up and like, I don't know, growl? Whatever he would do, I was scared. But when a cough comes, a cough comes. And I let it out. It wasn't a big one, but it was enough to make the guy look up.

He looked at me. No, he _stared_ at me. And stared. And stared. Suddenly, I felt drawn to him, like some kind of force was pulling us together. Which was really weird. But it didn't feel weird, at the time. Later, I reflected on it, and decided it should have felt weird. I didn't feel scared anymore. It felt kind of right. I wanted to run up to him. And the only thing that mattered in the world now was him.

And I didn't even know his name.

I bet you all saw that one coming didn't you! :)

Tell me what you think!

:)

Hope you liked!


	16. Werewolves?

Teehee, thank you guys! You are all so awesome! Although, I must say, I'm surprised, some people didn't get who it was! Oh well, it was probably extremely obvious to me, just because well, it's my story, lol. I hope you like this bit, I just wanted to keep on writing...it makes me excited! :)

Anyhoo, I own nothing, as usual

Some of you may recognise this song. No, wait you won't because it was changed. Grr...sorry, um, the song was in the credits for Prince Caspian, and the original was sooo good, but they like remixed it all, and it really annoyed me. But it's a good song anyway.

CPOV

_This is home_

_Now I'm finally where I belong_

_Where I belong_

_Yeah, this is home_

_I've been searching for a place of my own_

_Now I've found it_

_Maybe this is home_

I was drawn to this guy, and I found myself right in front of him, I have no idea how it happened. I think that he, too, may have covered some of the distance. He was really tall, and I wasn't exactly the tallest person in my year, so we must have looked slightly out of balance, like a man looking down at a child. But it didn't matter to me, not then. I looked up in his eyes, and I knew that nothing in this world could go wrong, as long as I had this stranger beside me.

"Hi," he breathed. His voice was gorgeous, I can't even describe it. I just loved it from the moment I heard it.

"Hello." I said, not able to think of a better thing to say, but at the same time, not caring about it. I had no cares in the world.

"I'm Jacob." he told me.

"I'm Carla."

"I guess I have some explaining to do, huh?" he said, with a slight chuckle.

"Do you?" It hadn't occurred to me that he had to explain anything. But, apparently he did.

"Sit down." he said, gesturing to a rock. I did as I was told, and he sat next to me.

"I'm Jacob." I giggled.

"You already said that."

"Oh yeah..." he said, "Sorry, this is just so...unexpected!"

"Yeah..." I pretended to know what he was talking about, but I really didn't. Oh well. He laughed. Apparently, he had seen through my pathetic attempt at pretending to know what was happening.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"Well...I'm Jacob Black." He told me...again.

"And I'm Carla Small...still." My name was actually quite ironic. Small...for a small person.

He laughed.

"I'm repeating myself a bit much, amn't I?"

"Just a bit..."

It was strange how easily I was connecting to this guy. It was so simple, so thoughtless. It felt like I had known him for years, when in fact it had only been about two minutes. Not even two minutes in fact. More like two seconds. Okay, under-exaggeration there, but you get the picture. I had only known Jacob for a very, very short period of time.

"I don't know where to start..." he said cryptically.

"Where to start?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go talk to Sam."

"Sam?"

"He's the leader of the...pack."

"The _pack?" _This was getting more and more confusing.

"He'll explain everything.

"You're all werewolves?" I said, my eyebrows raised. We were in Sam's kitchen. They had just told me that they were werewolves. What a crazy story. I was expected to believe it. Maybe it was a joke? Maybe Jacob liked joking.

Jacob nodded earnestly. "Yeah. We could show you if you wanted?"

"Um...no it's okay. Doesn't it have to be like, a full moon or something?"

Jacob laughed, "That's actually a myth. Hollywood do that a lot. We can change whenever we want, wherever we want."

"Fair enough..." I said.

"Do you believe us?" he asked me.

"I suppose I do." I said, truthfully. I didn't know why, it was just something in his eyes, willing me to trust him. Something about him I really trusted. Somehow, I knew that he would never lie to me.

"Really?" he looked thrilled.

"Yeah...I mean, I'm not sure why. I don't even know why I'm here! It's just something inside of me, kind of like my gut feeling, but so much stronger. So much stronger." Wow, I must have been feeling deep.

"That's great!"

"Yes. Which brings us onto our next point." Sam sounded like a teacher. I was just waiting for the flip charts, and the long pointy sticks. I wondered if they actually had a name...Pointy sticks? Pokey sticks? Ha, I bet people actually did poke their students with them. I could actually imagine it, a teacher in their room while one of their students was playing on their mobile or something -

"Carla!" said Sam, rudely awakening me from my little daydream. Pity, that was the most creative one I'd had all day. Then I remembered where I was.

"Sorry! I kinda zoned out there I guess."

"Did you hear any of what I just said?" he asked.

"No..."

Jacob sniggered. Pokey stick time! No, Carla, focus! Honestly, I have the attention span of a goldfish.

"Okay, Carla, please _listen _this time." I nodded, to prove that I _could_ pay attention. "Basically, werewolves are a very confusing um...breed." that made me want to laugh. What were they, dogs? "Basically, something happens, and it's meant to be very rare. It's happening more and more often these days though, so it turns out it's probably not as rare as we thought. This is called imprinting."

Imprinting...what a weird word. It kind of sounded like someone putting their hand in drying cement, to leave a permanent mark there. That's how I took it anyway...

"This just happened to you and Jake." What, I had just been in the middle of some weird wolfey thingy? "Imprinting, is when a wolf sees someone for the first time, and immediately, well, that person becomes the most important person in the world. To them, anyway."

"What do you mean? Like, I don't know, love at first sight?" I had always thought that was really cute...my brother thought it was dumb.

"Sort of. But a lot stronger." Love at first sight, but _stronger?_ Woah, what was I getting myself in to? But, for some reason it...made me happy.

Jacob was looking at me as though worried about my reaction.

"You're not...scared or anything are you?"

Wait, this guy was my soul mate? That was so...exciting!

"No way! This is awesome!" I exclaimed.

"I know, right!" said Jacob. My soul mate! It felt good to say that.

Sam laughed out loud.

"Has this ever happened to you?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yeah. I'm actually engaged to her. Emily. She's out right now, with Claire and Quil."

"Claire and Quil?" I asked. Here was yet another few names I did not know.

"Quil is part of the pack. Claire is Quil's imprinter."

They continued to explain things to me, until there was a knock on the door. Sam jumped up.

"Sorry, guys, I forgot! The whole packs coming round to discuss the..." he trailed off. "You'll be okay Carla?" he asked me. I nodded, suddenly scared.

Jacob motioned for me to come to him, and I did without any hesitation. He took my hand, and it felt as if it was meant to fit into mine. It was great.

"You'll be okay. They're just werewolves, nothing to be afraid of."

"Oh yeah. Just werewolves. Nothing to be scared of." I said, my voice slightly hysterical.

"Ssh...it's okay. They may look big, but they're really just a bunch of softies on the inside."

I heard Sam whispering to them all, but couldn't quite get what he was saying. I felt unreasonably scared. After all, I was only going to meet a pack of horror-story, scary, night time, monster werewolves. Okay, maybe I did have reason to be afraid.

Haha, I had to make her scared of the pack. I'm just going with the fact, that generally you would be scared when about to meet a pack of werewolves. I know I would be. And seeing as I'm basing Carla mostly on my personality (it makes it easier to write) then you know, I think that would be my reaction...Tell me what you think please! :)

Oh and happy independence day to all you Americans! I don't know how I remembered that, seeing as I'm not American...


	17. Meeting Jake again

Heey! I don't know when I'll actually get internet out here, but I'm just gonna try to keep writing, and as soon as I do, I will upload. I also had another idea tonight for a different story. Well, two ideas actually. I think I'm going to take Carla further, I've grown fond of her. So I'll probably write her story, Also, I want to write Emmett's story, so I think I'll do that. If any of you have read my other stuff, I already tried to write Alice's story as well.

Anyhoo, I'm finding this chapter really hard to write, but I will keep on! If all fails (which I highly doubt it will) , I don't know what I'll do. But I can just skip on a bit to the future, which I may end up doing anyway.

Well, I own nothing, There might not be a song at the start, because I'm sitting in a travel lodge, and my i-pod speakers aren't exactly here. Lol. And internet doesn't work, so spotify and youtube won't work,..Oh well. I'm on holiday. I'm _relaxing_. I should stop blethering now, and get on with the story. I talk to much. Oh well.

Review please!  
And City of Glass is awesome so far by the way. _awesome_!

Wow, longest authors note _ever_. Sorry, I'll shut up now. Well not really. Kinda actually. Oh I don't know, read the story. "_Ssh be quiet. We're hiding. Ssh who's making that noise? Oh, it's me again."_

BPOV

It had been two days since the phone call to Jake. _Two whole days. _I had told Edward, but he didn't seem to think it was a bad thing. I didn't think Edward liked Jacob very much. He didn't like him much before, now he's like, our mortal enemy or something crazy like that. So he _definitely_ doesn't like him. Which was really, _really _annoying.

I just wished that Jake would call again. I found myself picking my phone up, looking at it, the address book open on "Jake", and my finger hovering over the call button. But I couldn't do it. I just couldn't. The rage in Jake's voice before he had hung up. It had been horrible. Absolutely horrible. I had never heard Jacob so angry. Not even when we were talking about Sam Uley and that lot. Well, I suppose they're not as bad as we thought, but still. He had hated him back then.

I suddenly made up my mind. I could not be bothered just sitting about and waiting for him. Why should I wait for _him_? He was the one who was over-reacting. He should be calling me. But I wasn't just going to call. I mean, calling was getting old, I needed to talk to him face to face.

I stood up, and ran out the house. Next thing I knew, Edward was running behind me. My newborn strength was dissapitating slightly now, so he could catch up with me. He put his arms around me, stopping me easily.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked me, a slight smile on his face, despite the fact that he was probably enraged that I was running away.

"Forks."

"This is because of Jacob isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Can you tell me why?"

"I'm sick of phone conversations. If I go see him, I can _have_ the chance to explain. He won't be able to hang up on me like I expect he would if we were on the phone." Well, that was my reasoning anyway.

"Fair enough. But I'm coming with you."

I nodded, I did actually want him to. I did wonder why he was so accepting to the idea. Maybe he had realised that I could actually handle the situation now that I was a vampire.

"But there is something I need to tell you before we go." he said, his face suddenly solemn, and I had a feeling that what he was going to tell me was _not_ something I wanted to hear.

"What?" I asked, trying to stop the sudden fear from showing on my face.

"Well, it's about Charlie." he told me. Oh no. Not Charlie, please not Charlie.

"Bella, Charlie had a heart attack."

"A-a heart attack? So...my dad's dead?" I said, trying to make it sink in.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"Well." I said, trying to sound composed. "Well. It had to happen sooner or later, I suppose. He wasn't going to live forever. Um...well. Can I have a minute?" I asked. Edward nodded, sympathy clear in his eyes.

Charlie was dead. My father was dead. I couldn't believe it. Why? Was it my fault? Or was it just a natural thing that had happened? The fact hadn't actually sunk in yet. He's dead, I told myself. Dead. I tried to make myself believe it was true. To make myself understand. But it wouldn't work.

"Right." I said, coming back to Edward. "Lets go."

He nodded, and we were running. I don't know why we ran, it just seemed kind of right. Or more fun. But it was one of the things I loved about being a vampire. The speed. It was fantastic.

I wasn't sure how long it took us to get there, but we managed. We stood on the outskirts of La Push, when I realised something I hadn't thought of before.

"We can't go in."

Edward nodded. "True. He has to come out to us."

"And _how_ exactly are we gonna get him to do that?"

"You could phone him." he suggested.

"I am _sick_ of phone-calls. I just want to talk to him face to face. It would be so much easier."

"Phone him." Edward said.

"Fine."

I pulled out my phone, and quickly dialled.

"Bella?" I didn't understand his tone, it sounded happy, happier than I had ever heard him. Which was very confusing.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What's up?"

"Look, could you come _out_ of La Push for a bit? Come just to the borders."

"Sure. Why, are you here or something?"

"Just come."

"Can I bring someone?" he asked.

"_Fine_." I snapped. This was extremely confusing.

"Kay. See ya in a min Bells."

"Bye."

What was with him? Last thing I knew he was absolutely raging at me. For becoming his enemy. And _now, _what was going on?

I smelt him before I saw him. It was horrible. I wrinkled up my nose in disgust. Edward chuckled.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, it stinks." he said.

"Sure does."

He approached, a girl at his side. She was holding his hand as if it was a restraint. He stopped when he caught sight of us, and gasped, his nose wrinkled like mine

"Hey Jake." I said, extremely aware of my changed voice.

"Hi Bells. This is...odd."

"Tell me about it. How much have you grown?"

"A bit..." he looked at Edward and nodded. "Edward."

"Hello Jacob." said Edward.

"This is Carla." said Jacob, motioning to the girl next to him. I recognised her...she went to Forks High. The girl with braces and a bad perm...But the bad perm was gone. She was actually quite pretty. And with the way that Jake was looking at her, it just enhanced her looks, making her look even better.

"We went to the same school, didn't we? You sat next to Mike in biology." I said to her.

"Yeah. But, I bet you didn't know my name, did you?" she said, a sly look on her face.

Embarrassed, I knew that I hadn't. I had practically ignored her existence.

"Sorry..." I said.

"It's okay." she said. "You were new, it's not as if I blame you. It can be pretty daunting. As for you," she gestured to Edward, "You didn't talk to anyone, so you know, I don't blame you either."

"Thanks."

"Jake, what's going on? I'm confused, I thought you were angry?"

"I was."

"Please just explain." I asked him.

"Well, I met Carla."

"Okaay." I said, making the "a" drag on.

"Bella, did I ever explain imprinting to you?"

I shook my head, he hadn't exactly explained anything to me.

He gave me a brief explanation of it.

"Well, yeah, anyway, I imprinted on Carla. And she convinced me that it wasn't your fault any more than it was mine. She made me see your side of the story. I understand now. I'm not thrilled about it, but I understand."

I grinned. "That's fantastic."

Just then, a ringing sound came from Edward's pocket.

"It's Alice." he said, looking down at the screen. "I better take this, it might be something important."

"Hey."

"Edward, listen this is important." Alice's voice was faint, but I could still hear. From the look on Jake's face, he could hear as well. Carla couldn't though.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Victoria. And Laurent. And from what I've seen, they're coming with a bunch of friends. They still want to kill Bella. They don't know that she's a vampire yet. But, Victoria probably doesn't care, either. She has decided that she will kill anyone in the way to get to her. She's coming to Forks, and she's going to kill _anyone._ Any human, and werewolf, any vampire. We need to stop her. Edward, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

Edward was silent for a minute. Then - "Come to Forks. Bring the Denali's if they will come. Get Carlisle to get all the help he can. Any distant contact he knows, _anyone_."

"Okay." she sounded unsure, confused. Almost uncertain in her ability.

"Alice." Edward said, obviously thinking along the same lines as me "Alice, will it work?"

"I don't know. The future's gone blank."

:)

I had that idea while watching Torchwood. See, it's weird what gives you these ideas. Honestly, who thought that Captain Jack Harkness saying that he gave children to a bunch of aliens as a gift would make me say that...

Anyhoo, please review!

:)


	18. We were young

Aaah...well sorry, I haven't posted in ages, at the moment I am in the most remote village in England. So that means no phone signal _anywhere, _not even in an emergency. And, of course, no internet connection. But I'm coming home on Friday, so I will get it posted then...

The song is another Switchfoot one, Burn Out Bright, awesome song, one of my favourites! :)

And guys, please remember that the future hasn't gone blank for Alice before. :( Poor Alice.

Enjoy!

BPOV

_If time was never on our side_

_Then before I die I wanna burn out bright_

Blank. _Blank? _How could the future just go blank? What on earth did that mean?

"Blank?" I whispered.

"Alice, come down here, _now_. Right now. Still bring the Denali's if you can, but come and _quickly." _Edward said into the phone.

"Okay Edward. See you soon."

"Bye"

He turned to look at us.

"But how is that even possible? The future can't just go _blank_. Alice must be able to see something. Anything."

"I don't understand it either. But right now, we need to think about Victoria and Laurent, not Alice's ability."

"We'll be able to beat them though...won't we?" from the look on Edward's face, he wasn't so sure.

"We will help." said Jacob. I had forgotten he and Carla were here.

"What?" I asked, stunned. They were _human_ for goodness sake.

"The pack can help. It's our duty to protect the people from vampires like them, and that's exactly what we're gonna do."

"Brilliant." hissed Edward.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Jake, you wolves are _human_. I refuse to having you risk your lives for us. It's not safe, or even fair."

"Bells, it's our job. I'll just phone Sam, and get it authorised."

"But -"

"Bella, it's their decision. Not yours." said Edward.

"Can somebody _please_ explain what is going on?" Carla said, looking extremely confused. Of course, she was the only one who hadn't heard the phone-call.

Knowing exactly how she felt, I quickly filled her in, and once I had finished she looked at Jake, clearly upset with what he was wanting to do. Like me. The two of us could really become great friends.

"Jake?" I heard her say in a whisper. She obviously didn't know about vampire hearing, me and Edward could hear everything she said. "Will you be safe?"

Jacob just laughed. "Course we will." He walked off, his nose scrunched up from the smell, to talk to Edward about it. I walked over to Carla.

"I know how you feel." I told her.

She looked up from the floor at me. "You do?"

"Yes. I spend half my life worrying about these guys. Although, I never used to have to worry about Jake, but then he decided to go and become a werewolf and well...now I do."

"Will you be safe?" she asked me.

"I'll be fine. There is only one way to kill me."

"And Jake...?" she asked, worry lighting up her eyes.

"I don't know..."

CPOV

_Does it have to start_

_With a broken heart?_

_Broken dreams and_

_Bleeding parts_

_We were young_

_The world was clear_

_Young ambition _

_It disappears_

_I swore it would never come to this_

_The average the obvious_

_I'm still discontented down here_

_I'm still discontented._

That was scary. No, that was terrifying. I could tell Bella was not at all happy with our situation either. Neither of us wanted the wolves fighting. I looked at Jake, and I could see just how fragile he was. I looked at Bella and Edward, and I saw toughness. I saw someone that was practically impossible to kill. But with Jake it was different. He had the human softness that all humans do have, but vampires obviously don't. You _could_ kill a wolf, easily in fact. But it was almost impossible to kill a vampire.

Jake was busy discussing tactics with Edward, and I talked to Bella. She wasn't sure how safe the wolves would be, and from the look in her golden eyes, I knew that she thought the chances were _not_ good.

And _I_ was scared for Jake. Well, one of us had to be, and seeing as he wasn't, it might as well be me.

Later on, we all sat on the beach in La Push. By us all, I mean the whole wolf pack, with their imprinters, if that's what you call us, the Cullen family, and some other vampire family called the Denali's. Everyone was, once again, discussing tactics.

"Alice, do you know where they were going to come?" asked Carlisle.

"Into that clearing that we do the baseball in."

It had been going on for a while now, and I was beginning to feel quite tired. I leaned into Jake, feeling my eyelids droop.

Later, I woke up lying on Jake's bed. I was on my own. Jake must have put me there, when I fell asleep. Stretching, I got up, and went downstairs. The living room was brightly lit, and there were voices coming from it. Assuming it was just Jake and Billy, or someone like that, I walked straight in, wondering if I could get something to eat...I really felt like chocolate, but it was probably a bit early for chocolate. But I loved chocolate...Yum.

Who I saw though, was definitely not Jake or Billy, or anyone else I knew for that matter. There were two people in there, who were so insanely beautiful that they had to be vampires. One was a woman, with flaming red hair, and the other was a man. The woman smiled at me, a sickly sweet smile, that I didn't trust. I noticed with a jolt that both their eyes were bright red, signifying a vampire who drank human blood.

I tried to turn, so that I could run, but I couldn't move.

"Hello." said the woman in a voice that sent chills down my spine.

"Where is Jacob?" I asked, my voice shaking pathetically. Kind of like a leaf...

"He's safe, no need to worry about that. Well, he is, if you do exactly what we ask you to do."

"And what exactly is that?" I asked.

"You know, currently we have Jacob captive. If you don't do what we ask it will be most...unpleasant."

"And what do you want me to do?" I asked again. I hated it when people didn't just give me straight answers. And as terrifying as this woman was, she was still annoying me.

"Come with us." said the woman.

"Where to?"

"Ah, ah, ah. No questions. Just come with us."

I nodded, and walked forward on shaky legs, thinking about just how stupid what she had said was. I had already asked questions, for goodness sake! But I followed the woman, trying to resist the urge to run, to scream for my Jacob, for anyone, for Sam, or Bella, or Edward. To get them to save me. I didn't though. I didn't know where I was going, or why. But I knew that I had to go. For Jacob.

Guess who's home?? :)

Hope you enjoyed that bit! Sorry for not updating in sooo long!

Please review, as usual!


	19. Finding Out

Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in ages...I don't really have an excuse, just that I became extremely obsessed with Harry Potter (still am, actually), and wasn't really thinking about Twilight that much...I blame the sixth film. Made me want to read the books again. Anyhoo, that's not the point. Hope you like this bit...

BPOV

We all were sitting around the fire, still. Discussing tactics. Alice still couldn't see the future, and it was worrying me a little bit. I couldn't remember a time where Alice's vision had failed us. It was early morning, and Jake had gone to check on Carla, he had put her to bed last night, because she had fallen asleep listening to us talk. I could hardly blame her, remembering how tired I would have been, if I was still human. I wondered how the wolves did it, they were all still wide awake.

At that moment, Jake came running back, terror clear on his face.

"Jake, what's wrong?" asked Sam, looking at his friend.

Jacob didn't seem able to say anything so Sam sat him down, and we all waited for him to talk. He then said one word, that if I had still been human, would have sent my heart racing.

"Carla."

There was a silence, and I didn't need Edward's ability to tell what everybody was thinking. Sam was the first to regain the use of his voice.

"What?" he asked.

"Carla, she's not in the house, and I could smell..." he stopped talking, and the stupid tension was getting too much for me.

"What? Jake, what could you smell?"

He looked straight at me, and said, "Vampires."

Suddenly everything went fast, everyone dashed into a blur of motion. People were telling other people what to do, and somehow, though I wasn't sure how, the decision was made for Carlisle and Edward to go up to the house to see if they recognised the smell. But I knew, and I think everyone else did as well, who had been in the house. With Carlisle and Edward coming back, they confirmed our fears.

"Victoria and Laurent."

I sat still in my seat, trying to work out what to do. Suddenly, Jake stood up. "I'm going for a run." he told us, and before we could stop him, he ran off into the woods.

Not knowing what we could do, we all went home, agreeing that again, we would meet that night. As we sat down in the Cullen living room, Alice's eyes suddenly went blank, signifying a vision. We all stared, she was seeing things now? This was confusing...

"They're coming here." she whispered, "Victoria and Laurent."

Before I could do anything, Edward had hold of me, and was pulling me up the stairs.

"They only want to talk." he muttered, "But it would be better if you stayed up here."

I tried to protest, but Edward wouldn't let me.

"They don't know you're a vampire yet. We can keep you as our...secret weapon. _Stay_ here, they're coming in about two minutes."

Edward ran back downstairs, and I sat down, preparing to listen in on the conversation that was about to happen.

_I'm really sorry guys, that bit was really short...I've been worried that I amn't being able to write in Twilight style right now...I tried, but I kept on making it into third person...sorry :(_

_Well, I'm going away on Friday (again, I know), and I'll be at SU camps, so there is no chance I'll be able to post more then...but I'll see what I can do this week before I go. I think I'll be quite busy, but I'll try. Sorry for taking so long, and the shortness! _


	20. Sarcasm signs :

Thanks for all the reviews guys! Good to see you still read it, even if it did take me so long to update...I like the song I put for this one. Alive in this Moment, by Starfield, (Know that one, "AliceCullenFreak"?) Actually, that reminds me, can I just say that I got the first person to say that they knew the songs, and, liked them! Thank you "AliceCullenFreak". It made me very happy:) Actually, any review of any kind makes me very happy! So keep up the good work guys :)

CPOV

_Here only one fire burns, it burns_

_Here only one melody is heard_

_Once again for the very first time_

_My eyes are opening_

I was shoved into a small, dark, bad smelling cell. Typical. I mean, you might _hope _that just maybe they would give me a nice place to wallow in my depression, but no, I had to stay in a small, smelly, dark place. Joy. If I had been less frustrated, and actually had other _people_ with me, rather than the company of some mouldy walls, I probably would have quoted _The Big Bang Theory, _saying something about sarcasm signs. _"Honestly Sheldon, do I have to hold up a sarcasm sign every time I speak?"_, I thought to myself half-heartedly, but really, my heart wasn't in it. And I _was _alone, with only the company of some mouldy walls. My frustration started to build up, and I punched the wasted brickwork in my annoyance, and then cursed.

"Ow!_ Ow!" _Great. I assessed the situation in a logical way.

First off, I was stuck in a dumb cell, in the middle of nowhere.

I didn't know where the middle of nowhere was.

I had been taken away by a bunch of stupid vampires.

My boyfriend was probably off his head worrying about me, being irrational. I had worked out now that it had all been a trap. The gloating might have helped a little.

I didn't know how to get out.

I missed Jacob.

And now, to top it all off, I had a sore hand.

"Great. Just great."

Oh yeah, and who knew when some vampire would lose control and decide it would be fun to drink my blood.

Yeah, that would be very fun. In fact this whole situation was so _fun_. I could hardly think of anything more fun that I could be doing right now.

Okay, so when I was annoyed I used heavy sarcasm. But I think I was allowed, seeing the situation I was in. Stupid, annoying situation. Stupid vampires. Stupid supernatural world. Stupid stupidity. Stupid, stupid _stupid._

(A/N, do you get the feeling she's not in the best of moods?)

After sitting there for hours, cursing the world and all who inhabit it, I heard footsteps. Well, woop-di-doop, I thought.

"Hello Carla." said a voice she didn't recognise. She didn't answer, she was way too annoyed to answer.

"Tut, tut, tut. No answer, huh?"

"Oh, I'm _so_ sorry, my loving kidnapper." I said, venom leaking into my voice.

"Oooh, is someone a little annoyed? After all, I only came here to talk..."

"Well talk. Don't expect me to listen though." I snapped.

"I just thought you might like to know that I didn't do this by choice. She had my mate."

"That seems to be the way she rolls." I stated.

"Yes, quite. It seems to work rather well, don't you think?"

"Naaaw." I said, sarcasm heavy in my voice.

"You are annoyed."

"What did you expect? Me do be dancing around my mingin' cell, singing _I'm a Little Teapot_?"

"I know, I'm sorry. But I don't see how I can help in any way."

"You could start by getting me out of this mess."

"You know I can't do that."

I shrugged, "It's always worth a try."

"I need to go now..."

"Where are you going?"

"To...talk to the Cullens."

"Ah yes, let us hope that someone comes in and saves the day while you are gone."

"Let's hope so."

I growled audibly, thinking about how much better it would be if Jake had actually been here. Sure, I was glad he wasn't, but still, it would have been easier to bear. I lay on the floor, curled up, and fell asleep.

BPOV

"Well...Laurents not doing this of his own will." Edward told us.

"What do you mean?"

"Victoria caught Irina, and because those two are together now, she forced him that way. Kinda the same thing she did with Jacob and Carla, except she actually had Laurent's mate. I got a good look into their minds, today. Carla is fine, but not enjoying the cell very much. Being very sarcastic according to Laurent."

"Okay, but what are we going to do?" I asked quickly, "They want to trade me for Carla. Surely it would be better to have me there, after all, I _am_ a vampire. Carla is just a human."

"Not _just_ a human," muttered Jacob.

"You know what I mean." I snapped. Tension was running high.

"Look, I can handle this. Seriously, if we just make the trade, and I'll come out of it okay. I can handle it!"

Another short bit, but I've been working on another story...Harry Potter, told you I was obsessed :) I hope you liked, I really enjoyed writing Carla's bit. Sarcasm is very fun! Please review! :D I don't know if I'll update before Friday, but if I don't I'll try to think up stuff while at my camps. It's back to school after that, so updates probably not as regularly...:(


	21. Edwards in trouble!

I'm very glad that the sarcasm from Carla was generally appreciated :) I have to say, I did love writing that bit...sarcasm is just so fun! Thanks for all the reviews guys! The song is a little bit taken from the song _Company Car _by _Switchfoot._ Awesome song, look it up if you can be bothered, and feel like listening to a bit of awesome music :)

_All the kings horses  
At the foot of the wall  
They're taking pictures of  
The man who's lost all _

"No." that was all he said. Edward wasn't even looking at me.

"But, Edward, hear me out -"

"Bella, I already said no. This is not even up for discussion."

"You don't control me Edward! You have to admit, it's a lot better to have me, a vampire there than Carla, who is just a vulnerable human who has been thrust into this world from no choice of her own!"

"I won't have you going."

"So you're just going to leave Carla in there, and do nothing?"

"I don't see what I can do!" Edward exclaimed.

"Send me in there!"

"No!"

"Edward!" I exclaimed, feeling properly annoyed at him for the first time, that I could remember at least.

"This isn't up for discussion Bella." he said, turning away.

"Well, I say it is." I swung him round, and slammed my finger into his chest, "You need to get your priorities sorted, Edward. Stop with this over-protectiveness! I am _not_ human any more! I am a vampire, I have the same strength as you do, and I have as much chance at beating these vampires as you do! Carla has pretty much no chance, and you expect me to just _wait_ here while she is suffering? Do you not care about her? Can you _imagine_ how scared you would be if that was me, and I was still human? Can you _imagine_ how Jacob feels right now?"

He was about to say something, but I cut over him again, "No Edward! You just don't get it do you? You still think of me as _fragile_, pathetic! I know you do, I can see it in your eyes. We have an advantage in this, you know that? They don't know I'm a vampire, and they won't be prepared for me! Why don't you let me do this, Edward. Why?"

Edward shook his head, "It's out of the question Bella." he said, and walked away. I let my head fall back, and let out a scream of frustration. "Stupid, stubborn vampire." I muttered. I looked over at my family and realised that they were all staring at me, their mouths practically hanging open.

"I'm going for a walk." I muttered to them, knowing that Alice probably knew what I was about to do, but also not caring. She agreed with me on this one, and if she loved me, she would try and shield her thoughts from Edward.

"Bella?" she called, running after me.

"Yes, Alice."

She looked at me, and then whispered so quietly that even with vampire hearing I was the only one who could hear.

"I'll shield my thoughts."

I nodded my thanks, and was about to set off, when she talked again.

"I'll come with you, actually, show you a nice path I saw earlier,"

I heard the implication in her voice, and nodded.

​*****

CPOV

I suddenly wondered if anybody was going to save me. Or would they just leave me here to rot? They hadn't even known me for that long, and after all, I was just a human. What was a human to them, the werewolves and the vampires? Surely, I was worth nothing, another grain of sand in a desert, just another star in the sky. That was probably what they were thinking, because I knew I definitely was. I had come to the resolve that yes, I would probably die in this place, wherever I was. And yes, I probably would never see Jacob again, or any of the other wolves or the vampires for that matter. I had accepted that, and now there was nothing to stop me sitting and drowning in my misery.

I heard footsteps, they were loud, and only magnified by the echoing on the surrounding walls. It was probably Victoria – that was the womans name – coming to gloat, or Laurent – the man – coming to try and get sympathy. Well, if I was going to die, I was going to go out with a bang. After all, they were not going to get rid of me without a fight. I was _not_ one for giving up. No way. I stood up to prepare myself for whatever was going to happen, even if they were just coming to talk.

The footsteps were closer now, and I realised that there were two sets. Then somebody walked in, somebody I had not been expecting.

It was Bella. (A/N I was gonna stop there but decided to be nice and to keep going)

"Hey Carla." she said.

"_Bella?_"

She smiled slightly. "Yeah, it's me. I'm doing a kind of...trade, I suppose you could call it."

"A trade?"

"Yeah. You're free to go now."

"What?"

"You can leave."

"What? No, I can't just leave you here!"

"Carla, I'll be fine, just go."

"But -"

"Come on, let's go." said Laurent, obviously bored of the conversation. With no further ado, he pulled me out, and I saw Bella steel herself for what was going to happen next. I struggled against the man pulling me out, put his arms were like bands of steel, holding me to him. I didn't want to leave her, but I had no choice.

Next thing I knew, I was being pushed outside. I wanted to burst into tears, run back inside to help Bella, but at the same time I wanted to run away as fast as I could. I didn't know what to do, so I tried the door. It was locked. Well, there went that option. I sighed, and walked in the opposite direction. This was hopeless.

I didn't even know where I was.

_:D Hope you liked it. I'm going away tomorrow for two weeks, as I already said, so don't expect and updates :P. Have an awesome time (if you're on holiday, and if you're not for that matter). Also just to let you know, if you didn't already, it's Harry Potter's birthday tomorrow! :) So be nice to him...if you happen to see him (which is very likely :P) Oh, and please review as usual! :) byee!_


	22. Don't kill me!

Okay, nobody kill me...I know I haven't updated in donkeys. I do have excuses! I was at camp for two weeks, and now I'm back at school...*sniff* And I might just have been very excited about another fanfic i've been writing :) it's very exciting (to me anyway) you should read it...if you like HP...Anyways, please enjoy, it's pretty short actually...sorry :(

_Farewell, I miss you_

_I'm sick of these goodbye's_

_'Cause they tore us apart_

_Right from the start_

_I miss you_

EPOV

She wasn't going. I wouldn't let her. I sat in my room for what must have been hours, fuming, blocking out all thoughts, a stupid thing to do in my situation. But I really wasn't thinking rationally at this point, so it didn't really matter to me.

(A/N, okay I know that bit was short :P)

JPOV

I missed her. I wanted her back here, safe , in my arms. For goodness sake, I didn't even know where she was! I felt so useless, doing nothing, absolutely nothing. I sat in my house, just sat there, alone in my tormented thoughts. I heard the doorbell ring, but paid no attention to it. It was only when a shriek met my ears that I ran downstairs – as miserable as I was, I knew that I still had a duty to protect me tribe.

I was shocked by what I saw. Standing in the door was Carla, my Carla! A million questions ran through my head, but I was already running at her, hugging her as if my life depended on it. She was laughing, glad that she was home. But she sobered up pretty quickly.

"What? What is it?" I asked in giddy panic. She started to cry. "Aw, honey, it's okay, please don't cry." she nodded, "Tell me what's wrong." I asked.

"B-b-bella..." she stuttered through her tears. Bella? What? I was so confused.

"Okay, honey, calm down," I said soothingly. She nodded slightly trying to slow her tears. Once she had finished she quickly told me what had happened,

"A-and Bella came, and they traded her for me."

Woah...Edward was _not_ gonna be happy. Come to think of it, I wasn't particularly pleased either, but I was being incredibly selfish and was only glad that I had Carla back right now...

"Honey, how did you get home?" I asked suddenly.

"Alice was outside. She brought me home."

"Is she on her way back to the Cullen house?"

She nodded slowly. I was suddenly very glad that I was not anywhere near Edward at the moment. It was _not_ going to be pretty.

APOV

"I'm home," I called into the quiet house. I was actually scared. I had seen Edward's wrath before, and it was scary. Very scary.

Jasper was beside me in half a second, hugging me. "You're terrified," he muttered to me.

"Just stay in front of me please," I begged, "Edward is going to kill me,"

He gave me a questioning look.

"I did it for Bella, not for me." I said quickly, "She had her mind made up, and there was no stopping her. She just requested I would help Carla come home, and what could I do? Just leave her out in the wilderness? She would have been killed."

"I believe..." said Jasper, thinking, "that with all the circumstances taken into account, that you did the right thing."

"I don't think Edward will -"

"ALICE CULLEN, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Edward's voice exploded from upstairs. Jasper tensed, and jumped into a defensive position in front of me. The whole family burst into action, Emmett and Carlisle ready to restrain Edward, and Esme and Rosalie in front of Jasper and me.

He was down the stairs in a second, Carlisle and Emmett at his side, ready in case he decided to spring.

"How _could_ you?" He snarled, "_How could you?_ She is your _sister_, and you just _handed _her over!"

"What else could I do Edward? She was going anyway, there was no stopping her!"

"You could have restrained her!" he hissed, "You could have told _me_."

"No I couldn't! Edward, this is not my fault!"  
"_Yes. It. Is." _he growled.

"Edward, that's enough." said Carlisle, "This is not Alice's fault."

"Yes it is!"

"Edward, you know it isn't."

"It _is."_ my brother hissed, and ran back upstairs. I could see different plans going through his head – go find her, kill Alice, go find her, kill Jacob for bringing this all in, etc. etc. Man, that boy was terrifying when he was angry.

Sorry it's so short! Please review!


	23. I have a plan!

_Hey guys! I'm sorry, it's taken me so long to update...I had written stuff, but Jed (the computer) wasn't saving anything, which was very annoying I have to say...and then he died today! My brother managed to re-install stuff or something along those lines, but I lost everything....which was rather gutting to be honest, and theeen I just didn't write anything...sorryyy... But I'm back, and it's all good! Thank you sooo much to all my reviewers, you guys didn't dingy me after such a long break! Yay! I love you guys! :) Anyhoo, enjoy :) Song is Where are You Superstar by Stellar Kart :)_

_It's now or never_

_I'll be gone forever_

_Unless you help me now_

BPOV

I stood alone in my cell, trying to think up a plan. The cell, I supposed, was dark, but to my eyes it wasn't. To me, it just made the whole place look like it was beautifully illuminated in different shades. Of course, it wasn't really beautiful, and my awesome eyesight wasn't as great as I had thought it was before this point. I could see the dirt in the corner, the marks on the wall that looked scarily like scratch marks, the dried, red liquid that I wasn't going near just in case it wasn't paint or tomato ketchup.

The sight didn't compare to the smell though. Beneath the original smell of mould, dampness, and rot, there was sweat, blood, and even tears. That sounded awfully cliché, but at that point, it was all I could think about. I would have sat, but I was put off by everything I was experiencing in that room. And besides, I could stand for as long as I wanted.

My pondering of what may have happened in that room was thankfully cut short by the sound of quiet footsteps echoing off the dank walls. Laurent entered my cell, finding me tense and alert in case of an attack.

I need not have worried. The male vampire sat down on the other side of the cell from me, and signaled that I too should sit. Not wanting to go close to him in case this was all a trap, I sat where I was and stared at him.

"I came down here to talk." he said.

I stared at him. Honestly, what did I care why he came? He was holding me captive.

"Victoria is out." he informed me, "And I wanted to tell you something."

I didn't object but still I didn't speak.

"I am not doing this of my own choice."

Wait, what? My curiosity had been sparked. "What?"

"Victoria has blackmailed me."

"How?" I asked.

He smiled slightly, "Not unlike the way she blackmailed you." he looked down at his hands, "she took my mate, Irina."

"She didn't."

"Yes, she did. And I am really sorry."

"I understand." I said, my brain suddenly whirring. "Wait, Laurent, you said this was not what you wanted to do, right?"

"Yes."

I knew I could do this. This would be simple! Too simple.

"Her 'army', are there many of them?"

"Not too many. To be honest, if Victoria was defeated they would all scatter."  
I grinned, "Laurent, if you're lying I may have to kill you."

"What?"  
"I have a plan."

JPOV

I have to say, as sorry as I felt for Edward and Bella, I was so happy and grateful to have my Carla back. The only thing that annoyed me was the fact that she spent every couple of seconds crying. She felt so bad for leaving Bella there – I had told her over and over and over again that Bella stood a lot of chance against them – and that she probably didn't stand a chance at all. But she didn't really believe me. Either that or it wasn't really a reassuring thought.

I went up to see her, check she was okay and found she was lying on my bed. She didn't look to good – her face was pale and she was shivering. I felt her forehead, but because of my high temperature I couldn't really tell if she was okay or not.

I ran downstairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Carlisle?"

"Yes, it's me." he sounded weary, I felt bad for troubling him – I knew I was over reacting, but I couldn't help it.

"Carla came home – but I think she's sick now. Do you think you could come and, you know, check on her?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Jacob. Can you tell me what's wrong with her?"

"I'm not sure, she's asleep right now. From what I could tell it was a bit of a high temperature and she was shivering."

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, bye."

I ran back up the stairs two at a time, and sat down beside her, stroking her hair with my hand. She opened her eyes and groaned.

"You okay honey?" I asked.

"I feel kinda sick..." she said.

"I figured."

She laughed slightly. "Will you stay with me?" she asked.

"Of course I will. I will always stay with you, whether you need me or not, I'll be there. You'll be getting kind of tired of me eventually."

"I'll never get tired of you Jake."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." I said, warmth building up in my stomach.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I said, smiling.

_Sorry it was so short...I don't know what made me make Carla sick, I just felt like it...maybe it's cause the summer seems to be running away aand lots of people are getting sick...not me though :) I haven't been sick for over three years...anyways, please review!! _


	24. The endpossibly

_Heeey guys! =] Thank you for all the wonderful reviewness! It was _awesome._ I'm so happy you all still read this! Yay! Anyhoooo Enjoy this bit! To go with tradition (as this might be the end) then this song is A Thousand Miles, Vanessa Hudgens (:_

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time _

_Would pass _

_Us by_

_'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

_If I could just see you_

CCPOV

"Well, Jacob, it's just a rather bad cold – possibly caught from the cell she was in the other day." I told the boy, smiling, "Nothing to worry about, just plenty of rest and she'll be up in no time."

"Thank you so much Dr. Cullen," he seemed to say it with a bit of an effort, "I'm so sorry to drag you out the house at...such a time."

"Yes, it is a little trying,"

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked,

"I don't think so. At the moment we are just concentrating on trying to work out Bella's future. I, for one, am confident she will find a way out of this mess. She is a strong girl."

"Yes, well, thanks again Doc."

"Goodbye Jacob."

I ran home – silently dreading who would be fighting on my arrival. Edward was less than happy on this take of events. He was all for running off to get her – the only problem was he didn't actually know where she was.

"...stop blaming me!" I heard Alice shouting. Oh great, "This is no way my fault! She makes her own decisions!"

"And when they are bad decisions, you should look out for her!"

"You are being so selfish about this! If you and Jacobs places had been reversed, what would you want to happen?"

"That is different!"

"You're pathetic."

I ran inside, "Edward Cullen, would you _stop _blaming your sister for this. You know very well it was Bella's own decision to go – and there is nothing you can do to change that!"

Edwards shoulders slumped a little, "I'm sorry Alice."

"And Alice, would you please not call your brother names. You know he doesn't like it."

"Yes Carlise. Sorry Edward."

Honestly those guys were sometimes so childish when they were under pressure.

BPOV

"Quick, Victoria, come, I think she might have escaped!" exclaimed Laurent from above.

"_What?" _she growled loudly.

"I may be wrong – I cannot be sure, go check, please,"

I could hear footsteps coming – I was hiding in the very corner of the room so she would have to come in to see me. Even a vampire cannot see through brick walls.

She walked in, peered around and then saw me.

"Laurent, she is _clearly_ here." She turned around, and saw Laurent, also inside the cell, very close, "Laurent?"

"GO!" I yelled, and we were both upon her, ripping her apart. She had no chance really. I actually felt a little sorry for her...she just didn't understand life.

Her screams echoed inside me, haunting me. I felt bad taking someones life – it felt wrong, no matter what she had done to me.

Laurent had a fire going.

"Bella, the pieces, chuck them in!"

I did as I was told, wrinkling my nose at the acrid smell the flames brought.

We ran out and released Irina. I stood to the side, a third wheel, as Irina and Laurent exchanged a thoroughly non-verbal greeting.

I knew it was over. Victoria, James, they were out of my life forever – I just needed to go home and see Edward.

My family were all waiting in the forest for me. It was as if they knew I was coming – which, knowing Alice, they did. They all ran to me, and submerged me with hugs, I finally came to Edward, kissing him fully on the lips.

"It's finally over, isn't it?" I said to Edward.

"With you as my little danger magnet?" he said, laughing, "I doubt it. Someone else will come along...but for now, my Bella. Yes, yes it is over."

I sighed, and leaned into his chest – safe for now, and hopefully for all eternity.

_So, that may or may not be the end...I haven't decided yet. I know it sounds a bit rushed, but I wanted it to sound like that, honest. Just so that Bella could feel a bit blown away by it all. =) There might be a couple more chapters, the wedding for example, tying up loose ends, who knows? But keep your eye out, it may be continued on! Lol, I've gone all tingly after that song!! Please review =]_

_And for my lovely reviewers =]_

_Kathy Heister – Why thank you (:_

_princessatessa08 – thank yoou! Look, I already updated! _

_i-heart-twilight-forever – Thank you lotssss, and hey, your wish is my command =P_

_ – Wow, your a genius. You worked out the plot! Well done! =) I know, I love Jacob, he's such an awesome dude =) Nah, Carla's fine, just feeling a bit off. Hahaha, thank yooou =) Same for yoou! Thanks for all the awesome reviews!_

_twilighter021 – yay! I have a new fan! Thanks so much for reviewing, and I hope you enjoyed that bit! =) (i hope I made you happy there)_


	25. The end again!

_Heyloo...I know, I know, I said that was the end, but I was reading it again (I hate finishing stories, it makes me sad) and I realised that I made Edward propose to Bella! Now, what kind of a person would I be if I just let that hang in the air? =] Maybe it's just an excuse to write some more, but even if it is, what the hey, you guys asked for more in the reviews!! =] Anywaaays...Enjoy!_

_But first..._

_Thats-so-Alex – Just for you (and other people lol) here is another chapter :). Thank you sooo much for all the wonderful reviews you've given me over the past wee while, you've been awesome! Catherine xxx_

_princessatessa08 – thankss! Hey look, it's not over yet!! (: Yeah it was, sorry for the confusion )= Silly me! Thanks for all the reviews!! Catherine xxx_

_twilighter021 – no it's not!! hahaha =P It's not goodbye!! lol Thanks for the reviews!! Catherine xxx_

_Just to say, if you reviewed that chapter after I wrote this, and didn't get a mention I'm very very very sorry!_

_Special thank you to – Thats-so-Alex, , Kathy Heister, i-heart-twilight-forever, mdf, Weird Kailey, Dance, Alice, Dance, and more! You guys stayed with me, and always gave me awesome reviews! Love you guys!! xxx_

_The song is Only Hope, by Switchfoot. I had to have it in, it was the first dance at my big sisters wedding =]_

_Now, finally – to the story, for (possibly unless I feel like making more =P) the last time!_

_***_

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again

And I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

"Bellaaa!" Alice called down to me. Oh no. Whenever she used that tone – it was never a good thing.

"Yes, Alice?" I asked, anxiously anticipating_(A/N, wooo alliteration!!) _what was to come.

"You remember the night Edward came back?" she said grinning, suddenly right in front of where I was sitting.

"Yes," I said, smiling, "One of the best nights of my life,"

"Yeah, well, you remember what happened that night?"

"He came back?"

"_Apart _from that!"

"Pass." I said.

"Look at your ring finger, Bella." I looked down at the hand that held my book.

"Oh, yeah..."

"Oh yeah? Is that seriously all you can say? _Oh yeah? _Bella you're engaged!" she exclaimed reaching a pitch that before I had thought it impossible to get to.

"I'm...engaged?" I said, the truth really not sinking in.

"Bella, listen to me. You. are. engaged."

"I'M ENGAGED!!!!" I screamed, jumping to my feet, my book forgotten. "I'm getting married to _Edward! _Edward!" (_A/N, sorry guys, but I prefer a Bella who is happy to be getting married!)_

Alice jumped up and down with me, squealing, excited. I had never been this excited with Alice before.

We calmed down a bit, and sat down.

"Took you long enough," Alice teased.

"Well, I had a lot on my mind!" I said defensively.

"You'd think you would notice a big chunky ring on your finger!"

"Yeah well..." Suddenly Alice screamed and hugged me.

"_Cheif Bridesmaid!?" _she shrieked, delighted.

"Yeah." I smiled at her excitement.

***

The next few weeks my life was totally overflown with wedding planning, Edward only occasionally joining in. He told me he didn't mind what it was like as long as he could call me his own. I thought that was really cute, and I admit that I squeaked a little. But, I had to have a nice wedding, I mean, I didn't really want to get married in Vegas or something, did I? (_A/N, sorry the idea of her getting married in Vegas in old sweats made me shiver. My sister got married in the summer and I'm a little obsessed with weddingness)_

I couldn't believe it when Alice told me the wedding was literally weeks away. Seriously, when we had all the time in the world, why hurry? But I suppose, when you had nights as well, and it was all you were doing, then maybe it would be easier.

Before I knew it, the invitations had been sent out, and replied to. (I mean seriously, people I know take a year and a half to plan, and Alice takes what, a month?) All the wolves were coming, which I was ecstatic about, honestly I loved Carla to bits, bringing us all together. I had also finally had time to grieve for the death of Charlie – the truth had finally sunk in, when I realised that my blood–father wouldn't be walking me down the aisle. But Edward had been there the whole time with me, helping me through it. I seriously loved that guy.

And then the big day came.

How did it manage to come so fast? Time seriously confuses me. I spent the night out with Alice, Rosalie and Carla. I was having a "hen night". It was the most bizarre experience I have ever had. We didn't get drunk or anything, we just did make-up and stuff. So weird. Edward had had his stag do, and Alice and Rosalie had abducted me to some random hotel, so that I wouldn't see Edward until we met "romantically" at the alter.

In the morning – when Alice had finally decided it was "time" to get me ready, she dragged me into the bathroom, where she opened a huge suitcase which was filled with various beautifying products.

"Of course," she said to me, "we don't need all these, you're already gorgeous as it is. I just carry it all round with me – you know, just in case."

They did my hair nicely, I had no idea how they had managed, but it was so pretty. And then the dress came. It was so beautiful, elegant and just perfect.

They pulled it on me – the string stuff at the back was ridiculous, taking forever to tie up. By the end, the effect was so nice. As I looked in the mirror, I thanked Alice over and over again for her amazing beautifying techniques. She told me it was no problem at all – and that she enjoyed it.

The next thing I knew, I was walking down the aisle, Carlisle holding my arm, posing as my dad. And he was in all respects except blood. I saw a sea of smiling faces, but I only had eyes for the one guy at the alter.

My Edward.

He was smiling at me, his beautiful face lit up. He was wearing a handsome suit, and he was waiting for me. Happiness filled me, I thought I would explode. I knew now that that man was mine, and mine alone. Forever and ever and ever.

The end.

***

_don't hate me! I'm really sorry, but I have no idea how American weddings go! I've only ever been to Scottish weddings, and we do ceilidh dancing there...I don't actually understand how you can have a wedding without a ceilidh, but hey you guys seem to manage...I don't understand a lot of things about American...ness...like how you can live with Irn Bru!! Or a decent chippie =) _

_So, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! And keep your eye out, I may feel like adding more to this at some point! Aaand read my other stories! Just to make me happy =)_

_Thank you all so much for your amazing reviews and stuff, you are all soooo amazing!_

_=)_

_Catherine, over and out._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_


End file.
